Dark Lies
by E.V. Oleander
Summary: Bruce Wayne is tired of the lies that made him become what he is. Selina has only a choice to follow the lies they tell her, because its the only way she can kill Batman.
1. Chapter 1

He had buried her here. Beside the well. It was a selfish thing to do, he knew that, but he could only afford a few selfish doings in his life and this would be one of them. He wanted her to be near him, if in only death. Despite the fact that the body had barely been recognizable he had laid her to rest in a coffin, he could not rid of the rest of her body, another selfish doing.

His person stood beneath the tree that had decided to become overgrown in the process of rebuilding his family home. The sun's rays would rarely shed light in Gotham City any longer, the clouds casted a grave shadow on the city. Night steadily approached and he would no longer be able to stand under the tree, beside the well, in hope to feel closer to her. She was gone, but he was not. Before turning to leave he bent down and placed a single small rose besides the stone that bore her name. He turned and went back towards the construction area. The clean up was finally over with, and nothing had resulted in it. Family heirlooms, precious photographs, or documents had survived very far and few in between. He had placed these items in his penthouse in the city in a fireproof safe, hoping that that the precautions would not be necessary.

Builders scrambled around, hoping to look busy for the man that had employed them to do work, and hoping not to be discovered lying around and being lazy, as he knew they most often were. He watched as they began to build the foundations of the new Wayne Manor, taking into careful consideration that it was just the beginning of the new house that he would probably barely live in. Spending time in the city made him realize that he was closer to the action and the crime; he was able to go quickly to the places that his presence was needed at. Besides he did not have to wake up for Wayne Enterprises as early has he had to in the past.

The city had not rested since the coming of the Joker. He and his minions were flawless at times, but Batman would not let his city be taken down by a bunch of manic depressives. There was another rumor of a man with two faces running about and he was, in some way, connected to the Joker. The papers reported the duo daily and there was another mention of a name that could not be taken out of consideration.

"Master Wayne." A call made the man overlooking his grounds, turn and spot a man well over sixty approached him, the one of few men that he would call a friend. "You forgot to look at the paper today, sir. They made considerable mention of your vast company and the other business endeavor you have taken interest in."

The man took the paper that was being offered but he did not bother to look at it and held it to his side.

"Tell me this, Alfred." He spoke. "Why is it when you have multiple lives, only one could be performing the way you want it and the other failing miserably."

"Balance, Master Wayne." Alfred nodded. "Balance."

--

"_Bruce, come on!" It was Rachel, God she looked gorgeous, as she always had in life! "This is not the time to be playing games!" _

"_Games?" He was confused. Looking around his surroundings, he noticed they were in the kitchen that was once in Wayne Manor and there wasn't anything around that would be considered a game board or cards or anything of that nature. "But I'm not playing any games…"_

"_You have to stop fooling around." She rolled her eyes. "Those models aren't going to do it for you, the rest of your life."_

"_Rachel," Bruce looked at her. "I never wanted the models, you know that." _

"_It's not just the models Bruce." Rachel sighed. "It's everything. When are you going to realize that this whole thing isn't just about you?"_

"Mister Wayne!" A loud voice cut through his dream, forcing him to suddenly awaken. He opened his eyes to see Lucius Fox. "Glad to see you were only half sleeping through this meeting."

"Did I miss anything important?" Bruce sat back further in his chair, smirking at the older man.

"Only that everything is running quite smoothly, except for two very big business deals that are running… not so smoothly." Fox looked at him.

"Ah," He nodded. "And what very big business deals are those?"

"Your museums department first off."

"Museums department?" His interest was quirked. "We have a Museums Department?"

"Specifically the archeological division," He placed a folder of papers in front of Bruce, which the younger man looked through rather quickly. "They have a need to go dig through the desserts of Egypt, they think they may have found a tomb."

"A tomb?" Bruce cocked his head when he turned to face Fox again.

"This division supplies much of our city's history museum, not mention a few of the United States museums."

"What do they want?"

"A million."

"A Million, for a place a dead guy is buried?" Bruce nodded. "They need a fundraiser then; they could be able to make other connections besides Wayne Enterprises."

"Never been one for a trip to the museum, sir?" Fox joked, as his boss stood.

"Museums were never really my thing. What is the other one?"

"Mr.Cobblepot's company isn't regulating their waste to the water."

"Mr. Cobblepot?"

"Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot." Fox went into further explanation. "He runs a nightclub in the city."

"I'm sure a threat of a lawsuit of three million dollars would solve that." His lips turned upwards. "What do you have to show me today, Mister Fox?"

--

Bruce took a sip of his water to sooth his dry throat from the workout he had just endured. It always felt good after a day's work of sorting through the tedious things that only mattered to a select few who worked in the office. Looking out his window, he knew that the only way to contact Batman now was through Gordon. The bat light that once shone brightly in the sky was now a frightening sign to both good and evil.

The public's view of batman was mixed. The ones that supported the masked man said so only in private, the ones that disagreed with him were loud and outspoken. The news of Dent's death and the death of the other men had spread around and the media was quick to pick up a good story. Batman's image faired only through the few that whispered his name in praise. Those people were the reason that Batman lived on and prowled the streets. In time, perhaps they would forgive, but people were difficult to decipher sometimes.

Bruce glanced at the television, which had been turned on for pure noise while he beat the punching bag or ran till his heart content.

"In other news," The castor's smile widened, he could tell it was going to disappoint. "Wayne Enterprises will be coordinating a fundraiser to support the museums in the area…"

"Ah yes." Alfred walked in, turning to face the screen. "The upcoming Wayne event. I suppose we are going to support the arts in your humble abode."

"I decided it would be better if the event was supported elsewhere." Bruce commented.

"And where would that be, Master Bruce?" The man asked with a curiosity that only a man less interested would ask.

"In the History museum."

"What a bold choice, sir." His sarcastic reply, made Bruce have none. "I am guessing you will need dates for this event."

"Dates, Alfred?" He said in an amused tone.

"Well we wouldn't want to destroy your playboy billionaire image with just one girl would we?"

"I guess not." _You have to stop fooling around_, the dream came swiftly through his head. "Alfred, how long do I have to keep this image up?" The question was one that was going through his head so many times over lately that he had to ask it aloud, even if no one responded.

"Sir, I do not think that I am the person to answer that correctly." He looked at the man that had saved countless lives, but seemed unable to save his own. "But sir, remember that you are just a man, a man that has grieved for many people. This cover, if you will, serves only to protect those close to you. However, I see nothing wrong with letting someone in as Bruce Wayne."

"I don't know if I can do that anymore." The remark was more towards himself than to his closest advisor and friend.

"Breaking news!" A report popped on the television. "The Joker seems to be on the loose again, with a robbery at the Jewelers of Harry Winston he and his cronies were last…"

Bruce heard a vibration from his mobile on the other side of the room. He quickly answered it without saying a word.

"They are still on the spot, no one wants to proceed." It was Gordon on the other line. "Come as quickly as possible. We're on the corner of Haynes and 56th. Hurry." The line went dead.

"Sir, would you like me to have your dinner ready, when you return?" Alfred questioned as he quickly followed the younger man towards his lair.

"That won't be necessary, Alfred." With that he disappeared between the panels of wall to transform himself into a hated and loved symbol.

--

_**Hello Everyone!**_

_**I have been gone a long time from the realm of Fanfiction. I had this story cooking in my head for a while now and just decided to put in on paper. This is obviously my first Batman fanfic, so please let me know how you like it. Thank you!**_

_**EV**_


	2. Research Does Nothing

_**Thank you for the reviews!! Now I hope you guys like this new chapter and I hope the characters will keep you comin' back for more!**_

_**EV**_

* * *

Gordon, waited by his car, hoping that Batman would soon appear. In all his years of being in the force, he never really thought that a man dressed up in a bat suit would be saving the city from the corruption that it faced. Then again he never thought he would have to face a man named the Joker and have him be the true evil doer in this city.

"Commissioner." An officer came up to him. "What do you want us to do?"

"SWAT, has the area surrounded." Gordon shrugged. "What more can we do. There isn't any sign of the Joker inside, and there isn't any sign that he escaped."

"Should they move in?"

"Tell them to move in groups, nothing big, three to five people in the group." He nodded. "Then surround them once they find them, make sure they have no means of escape."

The officer consented and then radioed the SWAT team the plans for capture. Gordon waited for either a miracle that none of the teams would succumb to the Joker's tricks or that Batman would arrive soon and then maybe he could breathe a little easier.

"Sir." The officer came up to him again, offering him the radio. "They want to speak to you, apparently the door that the Joker is in is locked."

"Locked?" Gordon took the radio. "What's going on in there, gentlemen?"

"The door can't open sir," Came the reply.

"And why would that be?" He was annoyed, this Joker had been pulling 'pranks' on this city long enough, it had to be over.

"Sir." The response seemed a little nerve racked. "The handle is melted to the door and won't budge."

"Did you try kicking open the door?"

"We did sir, and nothing happened."

"Is there anyone in that room?"

"I hear only one voice, but I think there are two people in the room and they seem to be struggling."

"Alright boys." Gordon felt for a strange reason that he could relax a bit. "Stand by."

--

Joker laughed his hideous laugh as he was slammed up against the wall by his unfriendly neighborhood Batman.

"You know you would look lovely with some of those diamond baguettes." He reeled in laughter once more as the Batman threw him to the ground, having no reply he stood up, a bit wobbly, but stood up nonetheless. "Look, if this is about the girl, I'm really…"

He did not finish the rest of the statement or rather he couldn't, his throat was being constricted of air and forcing him to choke on his words, literally. His feet dangled from the ground, but yet he held no fear of the death that he could possibly face. However that death would not be tonight; he knew that this Batman would not kill, it was one of the weaknesses he had always considered in this Batman. Instead, the Joker felt his sagging body fly through the air once more hitting the wall before finally falling to the ground.

"Yep, I'm gonna feel that in the morning," he muttered as he stretched out from the ground. His eyes looked over this masked man before him. "There are better ways of going about this. We could have a conversation to clear up this whole mess, get to know each other." The Batman remained silent. "Don't be that way. Don't be the quiet brooding type, its going out of style. Actually I think that your whole outfit would not do in Paris. Maybe you need a little makeover."

The Joker threw a _VOUGE_ magazine down, from his sleeve. Batman looked at it for a moment and heard a familiar pitch getting higher; he quickly kicked it out of the way and dove for some shelter behind the only desk that was in the room, just before a loud explosion. The room became a cloud of bricks and dust within seconds and when the blast was over, Batman stood and was quickly tackled by a huge force that could only be the Joker himself, caught unaware, Batman was knocked over.

"You just made my job so much easier!" The Joker laughed in his face. "I mean really, when is it every day when the infamous Batman helps the Joker to steal some goodies from Harry Winston by kicking the exploding magazine to the safe hiding all the sparkling diamonds?"

Finally freeing his hand, Batman punched Joker in the face, dazing him a bit. He successfully turned the Joker under him, drawing the painted face upward and then slamming it down, he heard the demented man laugh under him. Batman did it again, only to receive more laughter, and finally for a third time did he knock the man unconscious.

Getting up, Batman removed desk from the door, knowing that the SWAT team was just outside and made his way through the air vent, looking around for signs that any of the Joker's men would be waking up from their recent battle marks. Luckily they all remained still and breathing, a few cuts and bruises from the fight and the blast. The Joker lay unmoving in the corner, bleeding from his head, but the small movement in the chest assured Batman that he was still alive and would receive judgment from the city of Gotham.

--

"Master Wayne." Alfred walked into the underground safe room, watching Bruce look furiously through the security cameras and news reports. "You know, sir, I hate to be a nag, but perhaps it is best that you go upstairs and sleep."

"The man they call Two Face was not at the scene with the Joker." Bruce continued his search as if the man had said nothing.

"This obviously does not rest well with you."

"These two were becoming inseparable." He read the headlines carefully hoping to procure some kind of evidence of where this Two Face was. "Why would they separate now, for this crime? And why would the Joker let himself get caught?"

"I don't think that their plan would make the headlines."

"Maybe one of them let something slip."

"Their plan would be in their heads."

"Here's something." Bruce leaned forward a bit more, carefully reading the words. "_A calling card was found at the scene from last night, a joker card with half of his face cut out. Nothing else was…_ The Joker had his whole face last time I checked, but Two Face didn't." He stood and turned.

"Sir?" Alfred hopelessly followed him.

"Two Face is becoming the new Joker in the city."

"You mean Harvey Dent is going to become the new criminal lord of the city?" He raised a brow. "The man that you wanted to save as a possible hope to the city's quest of getting rid of the 'bad guys'?"

"Two Face is not Harvey Dent." Bruce started to go back up to his penthouse. "Dent is dead, Two Face is alive."

--

"Well I just hope that this money brings a better understanding of the world to the city of Gotham." Bruce nodded as he shook hands with another professor of archeology. "I assume that you will be going on this dig."

"Yes, sir." The man had glasses, which he seemed to shift constantly. "I have the pleasure of joining Dr. Kyle on the expedition."

"I heard that he has written many books on the ancient history of ancient studies." Bruce smirked. "I'm afraid I have not had the pleasure of reading any of them. Reading isn't exactly my forte. I suppose I should leave the studying and research to the people that do it the best, such as yourself."

"Thank you, sir." The Professor seemed a bit aghast at something he had said, deciding it was the lie on the lack of reading, Bruce bade the Professor a fun time and good luck on the dig.

Bruce walked over to the bar, and as he waited for his drink, he observed the room. They had decided to have the main part of the fundraiser in the main hall of the museum, although some of the decadently dressed people had wandered about the museum mostly not knowing what they were looking at when they looked at the ancient objects carefully. He had to admit the beauty of the place and admired the marble staircase that led to the other floors of the museum. Noticing that there were some ancient materials decorating the staircase's landing he cited a woman. Although her back was facing him, he studied her; a familiar feeling came over him. When she turned, he felt his jaw drop a bit.

The woman on the staircase was absolutely stunning. Her make-up was used sparingly, and her blonde hair was in an up do that was clean and done right. Her dress was a charcoal color, dropping in the back in a V-shape, as he first was attracted to. In the front it was the same but higher. The capped sleeves had a small amount of fur, for they were very short sleeves, and the bodice gave way to a ball gown, fit for the occasion. The bottom of the dress came out in layers. However the dress was not the reason that Bruce was attracted to her; she seemed familiar. He caught her eye and she stared brazenly at him, a small but effective smile came to her face when he raised his glass and tilted his head towards her. Taking that as an invitation, she made her way through the crowd to him and he slowly made his way to her to meet her halfway.

"Bruce Wayne." She cocked her head. She was considerably shorter than him, but the fire in her blue eyes made up for her lack of height to make her a bit intimidating, for she came just below his chin, even in the heels she wore.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" He questioned.

"I sincerely had hoped that you changed from that brooding young man from, what is it, nine years I think?" Her browed furrowed in the thought she had made and in the jest she was making. " We went to school together, at Princeton. You probably don't remember me, but…"

"Selina Kyle." His smirk returned. "So are you now the first woman director of your history museum?"

"Actually I am." She smiled. "Of this one."

"Forgive me I…"

"You were always good at research, as I recall, Mr. Wayne."

"Bruce." He corrected her. "It seems that some things just slip away."

"I'm sure." She lifted a brow. "However I do remember you not being interested in museums or history for that matter, which is understandable why you never truly contributed to the museum in the first place."

"You caught me." His thoughts suddenly came out in a rushed sense. "Although I seem to be becoming more interested in this place. After all, I did give a fundraiser of your little dig."

"You mean you were going to drop us on others?" Selina gave a smug smile, he did not know what to say, he had not expected her to be so forward. "I would not truly recommend a tour of the museum now, considering it is completely full with people. The top attractions would be blocked and wouldn't be worth seeing right now."

"I think I'm looking at the top attraction."

"Really, Mr. Wanye?" She shook her head. "Do you have to resort to using…"

"Perhaps another time?" He suggested, feeling a strange pull towards this woman that he had not felt in a long time. "When would it be a suitable time to visit the museum?"

"Well I am going to be overseas the first part of the next week, but I will be back the following week. If you could possibly spare a few hours touring an institution which you seem to be in a disagreement with."

"I could spare more than a few hours." Bruce nodded, he pulled out his card. "When you come back from your dig call me on the second number, it should put you right through to my office."

"Will do." He held on to the card, for a moment, forcing her to look in his eyes again. He could sense the doubt that she had.

"I am really glad to see you again, Selina." His sincerity shocked her a bit, even though she had always known the compassionate side of this man when they attended Princeton together, she had not expected it from the playboy, billionaire everyone knew now.

"Me too, Bruce." She smiled, taking the card and putting it into her purse.

"Perhaps we should get you a drink?" He suggested.

"Are you sure your dates won't mind?" Glancing around, she looked for the models he had walked in with.

"I think they are actually preoccupied." Bruce quickly glanced around the room, happy to get rid of the two girls that he had brought with him to this event. They seemed more interested in taking off clothing than putting it on when he had picked them up at their hotel. Then something clicked in his head. "You wouldn't happen to be Dr. Kyle, would you?"

"Actually." She let out a little laugh. "That is exactly who I am."

--

"Good morning, Master Wayne." Alfred, seemed to enjoy waking him up extremely early and bringing the extremely bright sunlight into his room when Bruce least expected or did not want him to. However, this morning he had slept more than usual so was actually close to waking when he was woken.

"Morning Alfred." He got up without complaint.

"Where are you going, sir?" The older man, surprised that his charge was up and making pleasant conversation this early in the morning.

"To do some research."

"You have a meeting today."

"A meeting?"

"Yes sir." Alfred nodded. "You remember your family's empire that you have been placed with the responsibility of overseeing. You have a meeting today."

"Two meetings in a row?" Bruce's brow furrowed. "That's odd."

"This one is with Fox exclusively."

"Well that makes much more sense." He went to climb in the shower.

"Sir?"

"Yes Alfred?" The shout came from the bathroom.

"You may get some answers from reading today's paper."

Bruce quickly wrapped a robe around himself and ran out of the bathroom to look at the paper.

"My God."

* * *


	3. The Visit

"This Two Face knows everything about the city's reports and the city's criminal records." Bruce threw the paper down on the table, where Fox sat, listening. "He knows how this city operates. How a criminal can be caught and how a criminal can survive."

"In other words." Fox looked over the newspaper again. "He knows the right people."

"And it seems he found one."

"I think he's found more than one by the looks of this paper."

_DIAMONDS GONE MISSING!_

_Once thought the work of the Joker. However, with the Joker behind bars, the city must look to its other commercial villain, Two Face. Reportedly diamonds from the city's Harry Winston Store's shipment has recently been found more than a million dollars short of a shipment of diamonds. With most of its shipment gone (the original amount being 1.5 million) the owner, Chrissy Dougless has put investigation teams around the city to look for these priceless jewels… "This cannot be the work of one person!" Ms. Dougless pointed out. "It is too planned and too precise for it to be just one person. This is the work of several people and groups." _

_When asked what she thought of the Batman being involved she stated this. "The Batman saved my jewels once from the Joker's attack, he has no will to hurt this city. All the Batman is doing is protecting it from people like this." She continues. "Although I must slap him on the wrist for not being there when this incident occurred."_

_Whoever the parties involved are, they have reason to fear the police force, the angry men who have nothing to give to their wives, the wives who have nothing to receive, and apparently The Batman._

"Well it seems, sir, that the Batman's reputation is returning." Fox commented.

"That's to be determined." Bruce sighed. "I don't understand why the Batman wasn't notified of this crime."

"Perhaps the police did not know that it was happening." He shrugged.

"Is there any way to cut out that communication from…"

"I don't think you would want to do that." Fox shook his head. "If there is communication between you and at least one of the police force, that is more ideal because then at least you know someone is somewhat on your side. Cut out communication between our city's finest and Batman and I think Batman's reputation will cut out too. Plus if you are thinking that we should put cameras around the city, well those cords have to lead to somewhere or at the least the transmission."

"That is precisely why I hired you."

"Your father hired me." The man said in jest.

"Yeah," Bruce smiled. "But I rehired you."

"As for Gordon not contacting you, perhaps you should pay him a visit." Fox suggested.

"I think you read my mind, Mr. Fox."

--

Batman sat waiting outside the home of Commissioner Gordon. He was perched and poised, ready for the trusted man to walk through his door and for Batman's moment to beginning questioning.

"I'll be home tomorrow morning." Gordon kissed his wife, "Goodnight guys!"

"Goodnight dad!" The call of kids came through the house.

Gordon left with a smile on his face, until he felt a pair of eyes on him. He made sure that the door was shut firmly before making any sudden moments that might alert the person staring at him.

"I didn't know about the theft." Gordon looked up at the perched man. "The two men that were on that beat are now in for questioning. All we got so far is that it was Two Face, but it wasn't just the Joker's cronies this time. This time they didn't have their masks on. That's all we got out of the guys."

"You think they are being paid off." It was a more of a statement then a question from the low, rumbling voice.

"I do."

"Two Face cannot get any money from Dent's account because of Dent's death."

"So where is he getting this money from?" Gordon questioned and started to stare off into the bright lights of the city. "The mob's bosses are all dead, and any member of the mob I would guess now belongs to Joker and Two Face's group. Joker burned all the money and seems to have no use for the money he spends. So where is this money coming from?"

"Not all the mob bosses are dead."

"Wait, how do…" Gordon looked up and saw no one was there. "Really?"

--

"Papa Nucci."Alfred produced a profile of a man. "Apparently has been able to slip past most press and has stayed clear of the Joker and Two Face."

"Until now." Bruce contemplated the man on the screen before him. "The criminals seem to want to stick together. Even Dr. Crane or Scarecrow eventually gave in to the Joker."

"It seems that perhaps Batman has an effect on these _characters_."

"Seems that way." He sighed. "The people are afraid of Batman because they think he's going to kill them but it seems that the criminals are even more scared."

"Not everyone thinks that Batman is going to kill them, sir." Alfred looked at him. "It's the few that are willing to speak up to not be afraid of you."

"So far there is only one."

"She's quite influential. Miss Dougless owns almost the entire diamond industry, and she has even paid you a compliment." He sighed. "I'd say that is very rare for a woman of her status."

"I suppose owning the industry of diamonds would be influential."

"What about Papa Nucci, sir?"

"A visit."

"Just a visit, sir?"

"Just a visit."

--

Batman stealthily moved about the maggot-infested freighter with ease. Having traveled on a ship like this, and considering they were built in a similar way, he moved with grace and agility. He heard the sound of voices, but could not make out what they were saying clearly, only bits and pieces were able to shine through. Picking up a sudden clarity of voices through his earpiece he moved closer to the right side, when he found the light shining under the door.

"No I can't give you that!" A voice he presumed was Nucci's said.

"You wouldn't be giving it to me," The other sounded like Dent but in reality that voice could never compare to the true, dead Dent. "You'd be giving it to the Joker."

"He's in jail," Nucci exclaimed. "How the hell is he goin' to get it?"

"He won't be in jail for long." Two Face's smooth voice seemed to have an air of an almost indifference to the situation going on. "You have been quiet so far, just keep it up and you'll be rewarded."

"I wasn't plannin' on goin' to anybody." He narrowed his eyes at the man across from him. "But you said that this Blood Diamond is comin' to me, and now you're tellin' me it's not?"

"Well it isn't as if we had a signed contract or anything, Mr. Nucci." His half face seemed to have an indifference to the people in the room, even though the tendons and burnt flesh were clear and extremely visible for everyone to see. "But now we just happen to want this Blood Diamond."

"And why is that?" Nucci huffed.

"What do you know about this Blood Diamond?"

"All I know is that it's expensive and that it was promised to me." He looked at the half-faced man suspiciously. "Why, is there more I should know about?"

"No."

"Then why all of a sudden do you want to not give me this Blood Diamond that has been promised to me?"

"Sir." A click of a gun was heard from the side that Two Face stood on. "You have only one child left right?"

"Don't bring…"

"I'm afraid we already have." A gunshot went off, and Batman quickly jumped for a hiding space in the cervices of the ceiling, knowing they would be coming out of the room any minute. He watched as men that used to be Nucci's followed Two Face out of the room. Two Face flipped something shimmering in the air and caught it back in his hand. As soon as he heard the last footstep of the men step off the ship he climbed down from his hiding place and went into the room that had just been occupied.

Nucci lay on the floor, bleeding from his head. There would not be time for medical assistance for that night. Quickly Batman searched Nucci for any further evidence that could be used for their next target, or what this Blood Diamond was. There wasn't anything on the man except a picture of a baby being carried by a beautiful woman. He took it. This picture could lead him to the child that Two Face was talking about. With that he left to go catch the others.

As he came closer to the outside of the ship, he heard the doors of the cars shut, and he began to run. Coming to the edge he saw a crane he could latch on to. He flew through the air watching the cars below him move through the industrial part of town. Staying out of sight he noticed them slow down and their vehicles drove into an abandoned warehouse. Silently he made his way down on the roof of the old building. Lowering himself, he listened in for further conversation.

"So where's this Blood Diamond?" One of the cronies asked.

"Well, that's why we have you guys here to figure that out for us." Two Face pointed out. "We have you guys look through every shipment of Harry Winston for this thing until one of you finds it."

"Why are we looking through shipments, seems like too much time." The man that asked that question was dead in the matter of seconds.

"Now," Two Face looked around the room, "Are there any other half-assed questions before we begin assignments?" Stillness went around the room. "No? Good."

While this was going on Batman moved about the room, waiting for the moment of attack, when these men would spread out and he could be able to subdue them one by one. He had already alerted Gordon, by placing a tracking device on the building, making the number out to the police, specifically Gordon. From the ceiling he noticed one of the men had begun to wander up and down the aisles of diamonds seeming to be half searching for anything unusually. Batman flew mutely down behind the man and without a sound from even the man he knocked him unconscious.

"Kev?" Someone called out, and seemed to be coming closer. He had to slip behind some of the mountain of diamonds. "Kev?" The voice grew closer. "Kev, where are…What the hell?" Obviously he noted the unmoving body on the ground. "Someone's here guys!"

"How'd you know that?" Came the voice of Two Face from afar.

"Kev's knocked out!"

The murmurs went through the group of men, like gossipy women. But their thought was one, _the Batman_. Meanwhile, Batman waited for the rest to spread out and move about the room.

"Find him, then!" Two Face motioned to the men to move about the huge area of space. "He's only one man, it can't be that hard!"

Despite the fact the Batman was only person, did not help the fact that at every turn they heard a struggle and then one of their brothers in crime would be laying at their feet. They all shook and shot at nothingness, hoping that what fell out of the ceiling was the thing they feared and not just another lamp. Batman proved that his theory was correct and he easily came to subdue just about every crony but two on the floor. The group had proved to be easy adversaries.

"Come on Batman!" Two Face's voice filled the area once again. "Don't just hide behind mountains of diamonds! Show yourself! Be a man!"

"You want me to be a man." A raspy heavy voice answered behind Two Face, and suddenly Two Face found himself on the ground.

A burst of pain went through the good side of his face as a fist hit it.

"Is there any possible..." Another blow to that side. "Way that you could…" Another. "Punch the already ruined side?" Another blow.

"I'm only trying to make both sides match." Sneered the masked man. As he prepared another sickening blow, a gun clicked on the side of his head. With one last strike, he backed away from the man on the ground.

"And I'm only trying to do my job." Two Face looked at him without an inch of remorse for what he could do. "You know, I thought it would be so much harder to kill you. But then again you are only human and I guess even a masked superhero can't stand a bullet to the head."

Instead of taking the bullet, Batman unexpectedly flew the man's gun upward, making it hit a weak chain from the last remaining lamp, which landed on top of the crony beside the one that he had a hold of. As the last lights went out and before plunging into darkness, Two Face pulled out his gun and aimed it at Batman, shooting it before everything turned dark. The police sirens could be heard from the outside. Swiftly Two Face evacuated the warehouse, leaving the rest to deal with the police.

* * *

**_Hello Readers!_**

**_I'm glad that there are those of you reading the story and I appreciate the reviews, but I would love feedback just to know that there are people reading the story! Thank you!_**

_**EV**_


	4. Idealist

Bruce ground his teeth together, to stop himself from even groaning in pain as Alfred pulled the bullet out of his arm. Unfortunately, the suit could take a bullet further away, luckily it had only went in halfway and luckily it wasn't a vital anatomy part he needed.

"Do you know where he went?" Alfred questioned.

"No," He sighed, taking over the job after Alfred wiped the antiseptic on the wound. Bruce bandaged it himself. "But he has a ring I think."

"A ring, sir?"

"They were talking about a child before Two Face shot Nucci," Finishing the knot up he put on a shirt. He reached to the picture on the bed. "See if you can find anything on the woman or the child."

"Are we assuming this is Nucci's child?"

"Well, we don't really have a choice." He donned his suit for work. "I can only assume that he's probably going to either kill the child or something else, like convince the kid that he should have the money."

"You know it's funny, sir."

"What is?"

"The fact the Joker has a plan now."

"I don't think that this is the Joker's plan." Bruce said knowingly. "This is someone else's, and now that the last mob criminal is dead, I don't know who else would be involved. Two Face couldn't come up with this on his own, he's not that malicious."

"Is that why they left the Joker in jail, to keep him out?"

"I think so, Alfred." He took a full gulp of his coffee, knowing that he was going to need more throughout the day. "The press is going to spread this story sooner than we'd like."

"They always do." Alfred sighed. "Shall we go to the office now, sir?"

"I think that would be best."

Despite the complaining and the fact that it disrupted his sleep, Bruce secretly enjoyed going to the office. He obtained a sense of normality and closeness with his family. Now he understood that his family had worked so hard to do so much good by wanting to expand the business to give people opportunities for themselves, and care for others. It was a legacy that he wished he could enjoy sometimes and not endure the dual perspective of everything. There were only two people that truly knew this.

"Mister Wayne." His secretary called to him as he walked through the door.

"Yes, Jane?" He smiled at her.

"There's a Dr. Kyle for you on line one." She returned the smile, politely.

"Thank you, Jane." An odd thing happened that had not happened in a while: Bruce Wayne was nervous about talking to a woman. Pushing the notion aside, he picked up the phone. "Hello, Bruce Wayne."

"Well hello Mr. Wayne." She sounded happy. "I hope you're not too busy…"

"Mr. Wayne, I…" Fox walked in, and Bruce held up a finger to show to give him a minute. So he waited, shutting the door, inside the office watching his boss talk on the phone quietly.

"No, I'm not busy at all." Bruce spoke a bit lower, not wanting Fox to hear every word he spoke.

"I was still wondering if you were up for that personal tour." A pause fell between them. "I mean if you aren't…"

"No, that would be great." He cut her off, not meaning to be completely off guard, thinking that she had thought him a complete idiot at the fundraiser and would have never called him, leaving him to the models and the rest of a world he was so desperately wanting to disappear from. "I'm free today for lunch and you can have me the rest of the day."

"So you want to have lunch too?" She laughed a bit. "I guess I could do that. The museum has a great cafeteria."

"Sounds perfect." His eyes caught Fox's for a minute and then he quickly looked down. Feeling a sort of satisfaction when the plans were finalized.

"Meet inside the front of the museum at twelve." She nodded. "The school groups should be down in their eating areas so we will basically have the whole museum to ourselves."

"I will see you then."

"Alright, Mr. Wayne."

"Bruce."

"Alright Bruce." The click of the other line told him she had hung up. Feeling a bit foolish he cleared his throat when he looked up to meet the eyes of Fox.

"You realize that you are getting off in three hours to tour a museum." Fox for a minute questioned his boss.

"I do."

"I thought you didn't like museums." He lifted a brow. "I thought theyweren't your _thing_?"

"Truth be told, I never really gave them a chance." Bruce shrugged, taking the papers that were being offered by Fox.

"Just be thankful that you only have to sign these, and go through some revisions, and then you can meet Dr. Kyle."

"Have you read any of her books?" He questioned as he signed his name.

"I have read one sir."

"What was it about?"

"In order to find that out, I suggest a quick trip to the library."

-­--

Selina waited in front of the ticket booths for the man that used to be her study buddy at Princeton. The man that her whole floor would 'accidently' step out of their rooms in their towels just to pretend to bump into this seemingly perfect young man that had come in their midst. She, on the other hand, truthfully found him very attractive but while he chose to ponder about this girl Rachel and she had her own boyfriend to worry about. They were close, but there was always a wall he would put up to prevent her from coming too close.

"Selina?" A deep voice, took her out of the past and into the present saga of Bruce Wayne.

"Bruce." She smiled. "You look well."

"I am." His features were still ever-so pleasant to look at. "How was your dig?"

"Excellent." Selina's smile became bigger, if it was possible, she seemed to glow to him. She was beautiful. "The cafeteria is open, and you came on a very lucky day because there are only three school groups and they will have left by the time we are done with our lunch. Plus there are only four other people that are here, so we will have the museum to ourselves."

"That doesn't seem good for business." He followed her as she began to move about the museum.

"Truthfully it's horrible." She confessed. "But these are the days I live for because wandering around in complete silence has an amazing effect on you. For me it's like everything comes alive."

"Is it always like this?"

"No." Shaking her head she continued. "Usually we have at least twenty school groups and the tourist or people taking a day off. So really we can stand a day like this once in a while." Turning the subject around on him, she asked. "How's work for you? Any new projects coming up?"

"My company is taking into consideration that they should finance some new private schools for underprivileged children."

"And how long did it take you to find that in your files?" She teased.

"From the time that you called me to the time that I came here."

"Always the procrastinator."

"But you were impressed."

"Only for about ten seconds." They came upon the cafeteria, getting their food, they sat down and began to reminisce about the many times they had at Princeton.

"I just remember that every time you would walk back from my room, all those girls that would gawk at you…"

"They did not gawk."

"Oh no, Bruce." She laughed. "They gawked, just as they do now. But they would all come running to my room asking every little detail about you."

"You told them nothing, of course." He shook his head, smiling.

"Of course not." Her shoulders shrugged

"If I remember correctly you were just as bad with the guys."

"That I don't…"

"I remember a specific time, when you were getting hit on by this guy and you punched him, hard and with some skill, might I add."

"He touched me in inappropriate places, therefore I had a right." She smiled coyly. "Alright, Mister Wayne, I believe it is time for your tour."

They began their tour for each exhibit as she knew the curators designed it, she had told him that if he had any doubts that he should turn back now. He did not know how to take that, a double entendre perhaps, or a simple answer for the exhibits? Even though he took it as the first he went through the exhibits with her, listening to her knowledge of everything around them. Taking time to notice the beauty and personality she possessed. He couldn't help but compare her to Rachel. They had similar features, such as true spirit, a position on everything, beauty. Their beauty was different though and there was a darker side to Selina that he knew Rachel never had.

After four hours of touring the majority of the museum they began to talk.

"You never talked about your family." He noticed,

"There really isn't anything to tell." She shrugged. "My family was broken, it was never really fixed in one place. But it made me a stronger person." A pause. "You only told me your parents died, mugged right? But I don't think you ever put them down in any way."

"They never thought ill of anyone." Bruce sighed. "They always thought the best, and that people could get up after falling every time."

"I'm sorry." Her voice had grown quiet. "I know what it's like to lose a parent. My mom died the year after you left Princeton."

"I didn't know…"

"We were only study buddies." She waved it off. "The occasional buddy. You had no reason to keep correspondence with me."

"It must have been hard though," He moved on with the subject. "You had Jeremy, right?"

"Yeah," She let out some air. "He was useless though, never had any compassion, if you couldn't notice. We parted ways, I guess you could say, after that."

"And since?"

"There have been guys here and there, nothing serious though." She shrugged, but soon her blue eyes softened their gaze. "I heard about Rachel, I thought of you, and I hoped that you were alright."

"Rachel and I were never truly a couple." He seemed distant, and could not believe he revealed this much to an old friend, let alone a woman that he was interested in. "We were friends."

"Ah friends." Selina nodded knowingly. "That is very difficult. But it's funny that a man that could have any woman he chooses, chose and nothing came of it."

"There were other factors involved…"

"I don't mean to be disrespectful, but if you love someone you have to take them, other factors and all." There was a silence. "I don't mean to discontinue her feelings or anything, but if it were me, and the man I loved told me something that apparently seemed unforgiving or anything, I would have to forgive and accept."

"That seems idealistic." He had gone monotone, feeling a bit numb from everything she had disclosed.

"I only think that way because I would expect the person I loved would do the same for me."

--

"Master Wayne." Alfred carefully assessed him as he quickly walked through the door and in his penthouse. "Work ended four hours ago."

"I went to the museum for the rest of the day." Bruce called over his shoulder.

"The museum?" The older man perked up slightly. "So you went on your date with Dr. Kyle after all. May I ask how it went?"

"It was a tour, Alfred." He nodded. "And it went very well."

"Will you be seeing her again?"

"I will."

"When will I be expected to drive the happy couple?"

"I am capable of driving myself." Bruce undressed for a hopefully early bedtime. "I wouldn't want to scare her off with the thought of a chaperone driving us around."

"So you want to scare her off with an expensive car instead?"

"I think the black Porsche will be fine."

* * *

**_Hello Everyone!!_**

**_Thank you for your reviews! And I think that wed. will become the new update pattern, since it will just work out better for me. But anyway I really hope you are enjoying, and I think that the next chapter will make things MUCH more interesting..._**

**_EV_**


	5. Fine

Selina walked into her empty apartment, and was greeted by her purely black cat.

"Hello Isis." She cooed to the cat as she turned on the lights and picked up the cat. "How's my baby?"

The cat meowed happily and Selina walked into the kitchen. She shifted through the refrigerator door. When she found a can of cat food, she placed it on the floor with Isis and watched her cat eat happily out of the can. She walked into her living, when it suddenly went pitch black. A scream rose in her throat but she kept it down, slowly she made her way to the kitchen, hoping to get the gun that was stashed in a drawer. She reached for it, and found nothing.

"Nope, took it." A voice in the darkness reached her ears.

"Get out of my house!" Her heartbeat rose, feeling the pulse in her ears. "Out now!" Grabbing for a knife, she held it out in front of her to ward off the voice.

"Kitty has claws." The voice crackled. "What do you think you're going to do with that? Stab me?" A hideous laugh surrounded her.

"Leave or I'll call my father!"

"And what's daddy going to do, kitten?" This was another voice, a much deeper, controlled voice. "He's dead."

"Who are you people?" She prayed they were wrong. Suddenly she saw a face appear in the moonlight inches from her own, invading her personal space. "Joker, you're in jail."

"Not really." His breath was rotten, and his smile plastered on his face. "You see I broke free, with some help."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Selina sneered. "Who's the other voice?"

"Me." A hefty, shorter man dressed in a formal suit, complete with top hat, waddled into view.

"Penguin." Her breathing quickened. "What are you doing here? If my father finds out you're here, he's going to…"

"What, kitten?" Penguin questioned, "Kill me?"

"I'm afraid he can't do that." Joker sighed, and pretended a pity stare.

"Why?" Her heart thudded in her chest, she wasn't sure if it was out of fear or rage that they could just barge in here.

"He's dead." Another man, with a half face came forward. Selina felt the world drop around her, her guardian dead.

"I'm afraid it's true, kitten." Penguin sighed. "I'm sorry." He went forward to comfort her but she backed away.

"How?" She looked frantically around the room. "Who killed him?" Selina's voice was not her own right now, as an unexpressive rage and anger took over. "WHO DID IT!?"

"Batman." Two Face answered. "I was there."

"Batman doesn't kill." She shook with so many different emotions coursing through her veins. "He has never killed anyone."

"He killed Rachel!" He shouted back.

"No, he killed Rachel." She indicated the Joker. "Now who killed _my father?_"

"Batman." Two Face deathly and calmly stated. "I saw him with my own eyes.

Selina felt the wall hit her back and she slid down it and crumbled to the floor. Feeling like a child she hugged her knees to her chest. The masked crusader, in the while that he had fallen and risen, without killing anyone, had killed one man, her father. It was unfathomable. Her father was just a mob boss, nothing more, well perhaps a bit more…

"He killed just _him_?" She said in disbelief. "I don't trust you. It doesn't make…"

"There were a couple others, men from your father's cronies and a few of our own." Two Face informed her. "It seems he's out for blood now."

"Poor Bob." Joker shook his head. Selina wanted nothing more than to kill him in that moment for faking the sorrow of a criminal like himself; in a battle her father had been lost in, but had not the strength to do so.

"What do you want from me?" She whispered.

"We need the money to carry out your father's plan." Two Face answered.

"You mean your plan." Selina bit out.

"We can help you avenge your father's death." Penguin looked down at her, and stared at him. "You can help us kill Batman."

"Kill Batman?" Her eyes widened. "You want me to kill a man that runs around in a mask, who saves…"

"He killed your father." He reminded her softly. "An eye for an eye."

"I don't have the strength or the technique. I would die trying to kill him." She wanted to laugh at how ridiculous this all sounded. Kill Batman? She would need months, years of training!

"We can teach you in three weeks."

Selina looked from the three men standing around her. Still sitting on the ground she thought for a minute, hesitant. Kill a man that had saved many lives, kill a man that had killed her father. A father that had protected, loved, and cared for her. A father that did nothing but support her. A father that carried her across the threshold of safety when destruction was so close. Now that father was no longer here to save her, she would have to safe him herself.

With a poised and steady answer she stared unnervingly at them and replied,

"Fine."

--

Bruce stared at the headlines before him. It was more than just cops being paid off. If the Joker was missing from custody, then there was a very good explanation for it. He just didn't know what it was yet.

"Bad news, sir?"

"I'm afraid so, Alfred." He sighed. "It seems there is more than a small enterprise going on here."

"Is there ever a night when a small enterprise is going on?"

"Have you heard of the Blood Diamond before?"

"I will start the research tonight." Alfred paused for a moment and studied the man before him with questioning eyes.

"What is it Alfred?" Bruce inquired.

"Sir have you forgotten that you have a date planed for tonight?"

"No I have not."

"Sir your date is in forty minutes." He assessed his young master, who had change into a much more comfortable attire for another workout. "I do not think that Dr. Kyle would approve of her date in sweats and perspiring."

--

"Right on time." Selina smiled as she opened the door of her apartment to find her date in a dark suit standing right outside it. "That's quite impressive."

"You look beautiful." Bruce whispered in her ear as he kissed her cheek softly. Backing away he admired the blue knee length dress she had on tonight, it brought out the blue in her eyes."How was your day today?"

"Fine." She shrugged, and had a strange smile on her face, which he would ask about later but for now left it alone not wanting to bring down the evening at an instant. "Nothing really exciting happened today, just regular old museum things. I was looking forward to tonight, though."

"Were you?" They moved to the elevator and went down.

"I was." This time a genuine smile lit her face, showing off her white teeth. "I wondered what you had up your sleeve tonight."

"Oh you know the usual." They exited the elevator, and she saw the car he had sitting outside the glass doors.

"What?" She lifted a brow. "No Royles Roce?"

"I let Alfred use that." He said as he opened the Porshe's door for her.

"Thank you." Her eyes twinkled when he helped her into the car. "You have yet to tell me what we are doing tonight." Selina noted when he climbed into the driver's seat.

"You'll just have to wait and see." His smirk, even though she was reluctant to admit it, made her stomach flip.

After going on to each other about their eventless days in the car, and at the speed that Bruce drove, they arrived at the park on the pier, which was filled with luscious trees that were lit up, making it an almost fantasy world, and classical music could be heard from afar.

"This is beautiful Bruce." Selina stared in awe as he helped her out of the car.

He just smiled and handed the keys to a valet boy standing on the side. Offering his arm, they walked into the lit forest and came across a clearing, where tables and chairs were set up in a garden-like setting and in the middle was a dance floor, enticing people to dance with its stringed orchestra on the side. They sat at one of the more exclusive tables, away from the stares and endless amount of whispering they received.

They ordered their drinks and appetizer when the waiter arrived, and Bruce looked her over as she observed the menu more closely, making small comments here and there. She did not seem fine, she seemed distant, but had succeeded to still put a happy face on.

"Selina." He spoke quietly, to stop her uncharacteristic chatter. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Her eyes said otherwise.

"No, you're not." His hand covered hers, which had been resting on the table. She looked at it. "You can tell me what's wrong."

"I'm making it a bigger deal than it is." She shrugged, but her hand stayed under his, liking the bit of comfort she found within it. "It's just that I have to go out of town for a while for the site in Egypt. Apparently anything they find needs my signature to claim it for the museum."

"But that isn't a bad thing."

"I'm going to be gone for three weeks."

There was a moment's pause. Three weeks was long enough, true, but it wasn't as if she was moving out of the country. Bruce was convinced that something else was wrong, but he didn't want to push it any further. He knew that she would tell him in time, or perhaps he would never know.

"You know," His brow furrowed. "I've never been to Egypt."

"You mean, the billionaire, playboy, traveler hasn't been to the little country of Egypt?" She cracked a small smile.

"I suppose that I never really had a reason to go there." He notice her blue eyes sparkle a bit. "It can't be that bad of a flight."

"It isn't that bad," Her full smile reappeared. "Not as bad as one to China or Tibet."

"I assume that I would have a private tour guide."

"You assume correctly Mister Wayne." An understanding came between them in time for their food and drinks to arrive. They launched into a conversation of nothing of importance, but it seemed that everything depended on it. Bruce somewhat marveled in the fact that all his worries seem to only be about her at times, whether she was happy or sad or content. He knew that she had caught more than his interest and that she was something that he as Bruce Wayne needed and maybe, on the off chance, something that Batman needed as well.

"So Mister Wayne." They recovered from another round of laughter and she became a bit serious. "When were you going to ask me to dance?"

Not saying a word, Bruce stood and offered his hand to his sitting date. She took it and they advanced to the dance floor. He had taken years of ballroom training on the account of his mother's insistence, however, those years seemed to fly out of his head when he held the woman before him in his arms, placing a hand around her small waist, while another elegantly held her hand, brining it closer than what had been rightfully taught.

They danced in silence, just simply swaying, not wanting to break the spell that the music, or themselves, had put on the other. Reality would come too soon, and neither wanted that to happen. She lay her head on his chest and listened to the steady beat of his heart, amazed that she could heard it above the music and the chattering going on around them. Her heart told her to fall a bit more, her head told her to save this until her business was done with. She decided to listen to her heart.

"Bruce?" Her voice was so quiet, she didn't think he heard it.

"Yes?" The rumble of his chest, made her think otherwise.

"My father died." She let a shaky breath out.

"I'm sorry." His lips touched her head softly. "Do you want to leave?"

"No." Selina just held on to him tighter. "Just stay like this for a bit longer."

And he did.

--

"Sir, you are taking this relationship very seriously." Alfred commented as he watched Bruce punch the object in front of him harshly.

"I thought that is what you wanted me to do?" He glanced at the older man for a second but returned to his beating of the punching bag.

"Yes, well, you usually take a longer time to get to know a girl before running around the world for her."

"It's only half the world, and we haven't even begun anything physical yet." His beating stop and he moved to the next strenuous phase of his workout. "Besides I'm flying not running. Is there something wrong with me becoming close to someone?"

"Just surprising, that's all." There was a pause between the men and an unsaid subject fell between them. Bruce stopped his workout and turned to his closest friend and advisor.

"You're thinking of Rachel."

"My concern is that you are becoming close to a woman to cover your feelings for the late Miss Dawes."

"It's not like that."

"Are you sure sir?" Alfred questioned. "Because this young woman appears to be very kind and caring. In any other circumstances I would agree for this union; however I do not wish for…"

"I care for her, Alfred." His answer was sincere enough to even make Alfred have a wave of compassion for the man before him. "Rachel has nothing to do with this."

"Well, let us hope that no one finds out who Batman really is."

"Thank you for putting my mind to rest."

"Again, sir," He started to walk out of the room. "I was merely speaking about myself."

"Alfred." Bruce called.

"Yes?" His presence was quick to respond.

"Did you find anything out about the Blood Diamond?"

"Not yet sir." He shook his head. "All I've found out is that it would be quite spectacular to give to your lady friend."

* * *

**_Oh you all knew it was coming ;) But I have to thank EVERYONE for the fantastic reviews and you have no idea how much they were appreciated! All of them truly made my day. On a more serious note, does anyone know any good betas? Because I have another story brewing, its not quite finished, but I figured that I should have a beta for the next one, since this one was not betaed at all, only looked over by a friend. But if anyone is interested or knows someone who might be please let me know! Please review and tell me what you think!!_**

**_EV_**


	6. And Everything falls down

"Don't worry, kitten." The Penguin looked at the young woman before him. "You're doing the right thing."

"You're just lucky that I had to actually go to Egypt for the dig." Selina glared at him. "What kind of training will this involve?"

"Since you've had training in the past, nothing too rigorous for you." He replied.

"Although you may get a few bruises here and there." The Joker sat across from them on the small private flight. "Sleepless nights, picture everything you hate."

"We know that this bat has had some extensive and intense instruction concerning the art of combat, therefore you must have stronger and more elaborate sessions than he has had." Penguin explained.

"So you think you have the ability to do this in three weeks?" She questioned. "To take everything that I have learned in years and advance it to a level of destruction?"

"I do."

"And in time for Mister Wayne to see you without any bruises or marks." Selina turned to the Joker sharply and with a death stare. "Slow down there, kitty cat, I didn't mean to ruffle your fur."

"You don't have to have me followed." She sneered at Penguin.

"I'm afraid we do, at least for the time being."

"Why?"

"To make sure you're not going to run to the police or Batman."

"I would never run to Batman." The malice upon her lips was evidence that she was not lying and would potentially hurt anyone that questioned it, even the Joker didn't make a remark. "Or the police for that matter."

"Glad to hear it." Penguin nodded.

"Where's Two Face?" She questioned looking around the enclosed area of the plane.

"He'll meet us up in Egypt." He replied. "Mr. Two Face has some places to secure with some of our men before we leave Gotham to Batman, completely."

"Why so curious, kitty cat?" The Joker laughed a bit. "Getting tired of the handsome prince of Gotham so soon? Want a man with half a face instead?"

"Go back to jail." Selina gave him a look of disgust.

"Don't worry." His smile grew larger. "I will."

--

"Come on!" Two Face sat on the hood of the car as he watched his players gather the diamonds from the new shipment and into the commercial truck before them. "Batman is going to be here any minute and you're moving like shitty little turtles! Let's get a move on people!"

The search for this damned diamond wasn't running so smoothly. Ever since they had caught word that the diamond had a possibility of being slipped between normal shipments of diamonds there was a nonstop hunt. With the Blood Diamond being so close it was inevitable that they could possibly get a hold of it. That diamond would be a chance of a lifetime. Even if the diamond was missing from a shipment, they still received millions of dollars worth of diamonds.

"Sir!" A bearded man came forward, in a slight panic. "I think I heard something!"

"What'd I tell you?" Two Face rolled his mismatched eyes. "Get moving!"

The workers scrambled about even more, not wanting to get caught up by the masked demon. Even if he didn't truly kill it was the silence that scared people, the uncertainty of what he might do. A strangled shout was heard from the darkest corner of the van they were moving the diamonds into. A chilling pause went throughout the group, wondering who was going to let out the next alarming sound.

"Find Batman!" Two Face shouted to the terrified group. "Kill him! Make it easier on yourselves!"

Each man had turned to the spot where the scream had been heard and they went closer to it. They aimed their guns and opened fire. With the noise level at the highest level, they had missed that someone came up behind them and began to take them out with an ease that they feared even more than uncertainty. Batman moved through them, taking them down man by man and when one was alerted to his presence and they stepped him to take him down, he simply rid of them too.

The last man stood there, screaming, opening fire with his automatic where he thought Batman probably lay dead. He had failed to look behind him or beside him to notice that each of his colleagues was lying on the ground. After the last round and no longer able to shoot, he turned to face the thing he thought dead.

"You missed." Batman punched him, and again to assure that he wouldn't be waking for a while.

Walking out of the packed vehicle, Batman was unsure if there were going to be more men or just Two Face. He prepared himself for both and simply walked out, waiting for the moment to strike. There was a brief pause, because no one was there. However, a car stood waiting. He knew who and what was in that car and waited.

A gunshot sounded and Batman leaped out of the way, out onto the gravel, only to be affronted by numerous men grinning insanely, wanting to beat this masked man to a pulp. In an instant they were upon him, thrashing about like wild men hoping to only strike at the man and let someone else take over. But this tactic failed miserably and each one seemed to follow in their predecessor's bruises.

Batman turned on the car, its headlights on, making it hard to view practically anything. The engine revved, giving a threatening sound to the man in front. Nothing happened, each waiting for the other to make a move. Suddenly the car sped forward and Batman leapt onto the car. He reached for the deformed driver, but backed away when Two Face skidded alongside the wall. So instead, he punched through the glass and came face to half faced with the man that had loved the same woman Bruce Wayne had loved not too long ago.

"Bats are part of the rodent family." Two Face shouted above the noise of the engine. "You know what humans do with rodents? We kill them!" He pressed farther down on the gas.

Batman turned and saw him heading straight for a brick building. Turning back to face the driver again, he fell to the wayside, and letting the man slam into the building. He watched as the car burst into flames upon hitting the wall.

People began to gather around the flames, watching and wondering who had done this. Getting up on unsteady feet, Batman quickly moved into a dark alley, not wanting any kind of publicity for this or any unneeded blame. He had not seen Two Face get out or even try to escape his fate, but he noticed a figure across the other alley make a sudden movement to run when his eyes spotted him. Batman had no choice but to go after this tattered man running down the dark alleyway. Instead of simply running he caught a building ledge and decided it would be best to catch the man from higher up, and it would cause less of an unsettled public.

He heard the distant cries of the people below and the wailing of the police siren, but he was determined to end this chase with Two Face. This was enough. Again he saw the man running in the alley and swooped down to catch him. They fell with each other, and quickly rolled away. Getting up rather fast they stared at the other in hatred.

"Why?" Two Face shouted. "Why won't you die?"

Batman went forward to hit him and attempt to subdue him. Leave him for Gordon to deal with.

"Go ahead!" There was an underlying meaning to the pain. "Hit me! Punch me! Push me into the wall! Kill me for all I care!"

He stopped and waited, watching him.

"You fucking bastard!" His unharmed side, showed anguish. "You picked me! Why the hell would you pick me?"

Batman remained silent. Nothing could be said, what had happened, happened. No happy face, just makings of something that had turned the face of good Gotham into a greedy, unfulfilled lunatic.

"You know what?" He kept going. "Fuck your symbols! Fuck your faces, and fuck you!"

A gun was whipped out and shot straight at Batman but luckily he moved and it grazed his shoulder. Another shot, still dogged. Another shot, and another, until Two Face had finally shot Batman. He ran away to a spare car that waited for him on the other side of the alley to a plane that left for Egypt.

* * *

**_Fear not the next chapter is longer and things start to get even more interesting after that ;) Thank you for all the reviews and I hope you guys are enjoying it!! I always enjoy feedback :)_**

**_EV_**


	7. Treasure

Bruce stretched out, but winced as pained washed over his left arm and his left leg. He opened his eyes to see that it had been stitched and was still raw.

"You lost a bit of blood, Mister Wayne." Fox looked him over coolly. "The bullet in your arm had lodged itself between some bone and muscle, but luckily I took enough medical to understand the workings of the human body. Your leg injury was nothing too severe, but enough to grant you a few more stitches and enough blood loss from both wounds for you to deserve some rest."

"How long am I going to have to keep these stitches in?" Lifting himself on his right arm, he sat up in his bed.

"A good two and a half weeks." He shrugged. "Granted you don't work either body part too harshly, or at all."

"And if I happen to work them a bit, then what?"

"Your stitches will come undone, producing more bleeding and blood loss." Bruce was never sure if Fox enjoyed saying these horrible things to him or just accepted his position as his other conscience. "Then you could tear the wounds more and cause more damage than is truly necessary to your body, preventing you from any physical activity for a longer period of time. Or if there is enough damage then you could possibly remove any physical activity for the injured body parts."

"And that would be bad."

"Very bad."

"So nothing to do for two and a half weeks?" Bruce questioned. "Is there a way I can keep up strength, so I don't become too weak?"

"I wouldn't do more than sit ups, or lifting up to fifty pounds."

"You work out?"

"Ah, sir." Alfred walked in, with some breakfast. "You are awake."

"Would I be otherwise?" Bruce gave a smile. "You'll be happy to hear that I am prevented from running around for two weeks."

"Two and a half weeks." Alfred corrected. "Yes, Mister Fox informed me earlier."

"How did the bullets get through the suit?" Bruce questioned.

"The angle at which the bullet entered could be a cause." Fox shrugged. "It could have easily slipped past the protection."

"But the suit has protection all over…"

"Or," He interrupted. "There could be a possibility that they have something we don't."

"Like what? A faster bullet? An angle?"

"A bullet that is made from the material of diamonds." Fox answered. "The strongest solid known to man."

"So they've been using the diamonds for something and not just looking through them." Bruce sighed. "Hopefully only Two Face has these bullets." Changing to a lighter subject he turned to Alfred. "Well put extra bandages in the suitcase."

"You should have the stitches out by the time you visit Dr. Kyle." Fox nodded.

"I leave in two weeks, so I probably won't."

"Indeed sir." A cheeky smile overtook Alfred's face. "No strenuous, physical activity for when you visit Dr. Kyle."

--

Pain ripped through her cheek as a man impaled his fist upon her face. She had felt that one through her teeth, and she could taste the metallic flavor of blood. Returning the favor, she followed through with a kick in the face to his already bruise and battered face. He stumbled a bit, and she took the opportunity to smack his head against a nearby stone wall. She repeated the movement until he no longer fought against her. She let him fall and gave him one last kick to the head to make sure he wasn't going to get back up any time soon.

Selina steadied herself against the wall for a moment, and wiped the blood off her temple and from her lips. She spat upon the ground to rid of some of the strong iron flavor that burst through her mouth. She heard a noise from behind and saw a man, holding a whip running up to her, ready to strike. His hand released the whip's deadly end towards her and she quickly moved out of the way.

When he reared back the whip for another strike she went towards him. Letting the whip fly, she caught it on her forearm, feeling the pain for more than a moment, but ignored it. Unaware that the whip had caught on its victim, the man made a move to tug it back only to watch it fly out of his hand from the unexpected fact that there was another holding on to it at the opposite end.

It lay on the ground for a moment until Selina yanked it from there and moved it to her hand. Unwinding the end she readied the whip for attack as the man came at her, and let it fly, raveling it around his neck. He stopped short and grabbed onto the whip coiled about his neck. She felt empowered at knowing that she held the power to kill him, that another tug could render him unconscious or, if done right, with a broken neck. Giving another tug she watched as his face turned a strange purple color, before falling to his knees then to the ground.

"Enough!" A voice shouted from above the alley.

Retracting her newly found weapon, she felt herself grip it just a little bit tighter, when she saw Penguin and the Joker coming towards her. They stepped over the bodies lying around and Joker came to her slowly clapping, and circling her.

"That." A clap. "was." Clap. "spectacular." Clap. He was mocking her, she knew, but she was no longer intimidated by him. Throwing her head forward, she hissed through her teeth. He seemed slightly scared since he jerked back a bit. Two could play at the crazy game.

"It seems you have found a suitable weapon, kitten." Penguin nodded.

"It seems so," she agreed, taking another look at the whip in her hand. "It will come in handy from time to time, I think."

"I just hope those heal before lover-boy comes to visit." Joker indicated her injuries she had received from the week she had been training, or rather retraining. Everything had come back to her naturally and now it had force and reason for every punch, kick, and whip. "It would be interesting to explain to him how you got them."

"I was digging and something fell from the ceiling." She mopped up some more blood from her temple. "It happens all the time."

"Starting a new relationship by lying!" Joker clapped with glee. "How wonderful!"

"I'm protecting him from what I'm becoming." Selina began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Penguin called to her.

She didn't bother to answer.

--

"Interesting book, sir?" Alfred questioned as they rode the long flight to Egypt.

"It is." Bruce nodded, not bothering to look up from his book.

"Another, by Dr. Kyle." He commented. "You've been reading an awful lot of her books lately."

"I'm simply just trying to keep up with the times." Shrugging he continued.

"I found out a bit about the Blood Diamond." That made his young charge look up. "All I have found is that it controls the entire weapon fleet of the United States, and possibly the world."

"It controls the entire weapon fleet of the United States?" Bruce looked at the older man in disbelief. "How is that possible?"

"That is all I found on it so far, sir."

"Well at least we have some idea what they want to do." He sighed, putting the book in his lap. "Now we have to find it before they do."

"I contacted Mister Fox for further information, while we're away."

"You're not going to do any more research, Alfred?"

"Of course not sir." He replied. "I have never had the pleasure of seeing Egypt, so that is exactly what I plan to do."

Bruce just shook his head, smiled, and went back to his reading.

--

Selina waited nervously for Bruce in the lobby of the hotel. Recovering nicely and quickly from the cuts and bruises she had received during her two weeks training, she knew that there wasn't a reason that he should question her being there. She had made daily visits to the site, so she knew her way around it and she knew the group digging there. Unfortunately, Selina was nervous for a different reason. It had been two weeks since she had seen him. Questions piled up in her head, but she forced them down, figuring nothing had changed, he would still be that same Bruce with his smirk.

"I read all four of your books." A whisper from behind said, and she started to laugh quietly, as she turned.

"I knew you still did some research, no matter how late the timing was." She embraced him and she felt his arms come around her, in a tight hug and they both couldn't deny how good or comforting it felt. "God, it's so good to see you."

"Likewise." He reluctantly let her go, and quickly looked her over. "How are you doing?"

"Good." Her head nodded. "Busy, but it's good that I'm busy. What about you? How are things back in Gotham?"

"You know, the usual." His shoulders shrugged. "Deals here and there, finances, nothing too unusual."

"So," She smiled. "Where to first?"

"I still have to check in and get the luggage upstairs." Bruce indicated to where Alfred was, she noticed and smiled at Alfred giving him a small wave, he returned the greeting.

"Oh I should thank you by the way." Suddenly clicking in her head. "None of us has stayed in a resort while we were on a dig, so on behalf of all the team, thank you."

"It was my pleasure." He smirked. "I think your room is next to mine, actually."

"I thought you would have the penthouse at the top." She chided. "Poor Bruce coming to mingle with us common folk."

"You are anything but common, Selina." His voice lowered and she felt her breath catch. After a moment, they were brought out of their trance by an outsider's voice.

"Master Bruce." Alfred called to him. "There seems to be a mix up of rooms."

--

"You know I wondered what I was going to do with those two extra rooms." Selina smiled to herself as they all went out for a stroll around the gardens of the resort. "I was going to offer them to the family that had come with their kids, but they seemed to have a bigger one than I did."

"Funny how those things work out." Alfred commented. "Is the dig opened today?"

"Well if you both don't have too much jet lag, I had planned that we would be able to visit it today." She answered. "We're opening the antechamber today."

"Where all the treasure is kept." Bruce hoped that he was right.

"You have been reading my books." Her head shook in mild disbelief. "Not all the treasure but a good portion of it, if the robbers haven't gotten to it first."

"Don't they have security for the tombs in the Valley?" He questioned.

"Well today yes," She shrugged. "Four thousand years ago, not so much. However, the walls and the little artifacts that could be left on the ground, sometimes deem more valuable than the actual _treasure_, only if floods haven't washed everything away."

"There's a lot of misses for archeology." Alfred's eyes narrowed. "You don't expect to find much do you?"

"Well I have reason to believe that this tomb isn't as badly robbed as the rest because there haven't been many droppings of materials on the ground, and the water damage and time damage to the walls is very minor."

"But it won't be a King Tut finding." Bruce imputed.

"No," She smiled. "I'm afraid that those days have passed."

The rest of the day was uneventful. There was catching up between the two interested parties, while Alfred decided to enjoy himself, poolside. Bruce and Selina spent some much-needed time alone in the garden, where it was hot but the shade of the palm trees cooled the temperature down considerably. After a mid-afternoon snack, the threesome headed towards the site. The heat was horrid and Alfred was glad to have the air conditioning in the car.

"Coming, Alfred?" Selina questioned as she hopped out of the car into the drastic heat wave of the outside.

"I'm much more comfortable in here." He nodded and turned the air on a bit more.

"Alright," She shrugged, and noticed the small television in the seat above him. "Turn to channel ten or fifteen to be able to understand what they're saying."

He did so and saw the subtitles under the international news. "Thank you, Dr. Kyle."

"Any time." Shutting the door, she turned to Bruce. "Well I guess you should meet everyone first."

"And the treasure?"

She smiled, a coy and mysterious smile. "That will have to wait."

* * *

**_I just decided to update. Sorry I didn't back to your reviews! I will this time though! Please let me know what you guys think!_**

**_EV_**


	8. Reputations

"I told you it wasn't going to be terribly exciting." Selina shook her head, laughing to herself.

"It wasn't boring. I was expecting a bit more than just dust and sand." Bruce smirked.

"Hey," She playfully narrowed her eyes at him. "We found some tools from the robbers."

"They were small tools."

"Even the smallest tools provide the biggest clues to history. Plus the museum gets to plan another exhibit with those small tools." Her shoulders shrugged. "You have to admit that you weren't expecting that drop at the entrance of the antechamber."

"You mean the thousand foot crater I almost fell in? No I was not expecting that."

"Well now you can go back to the comforts of the resort and leave the mediocre digging to the true history lovers." She turned her head towards the window. "What to do with billionaire playboys?"

"Do I still earn that reputation?" He questioned, quietly.

"Don't you want that reputation still?" She questioned back.

Before he could answer, they arrived at the resort and stepped out of the cool car into the heat, then into the artificial breeze of the resort. Neither spoke while they walked through the lobby and to the elevator. Silence filled the cramped area, as the two of them were the only ones in the space. Doubts filled her mind and the hope of the answer she wanted to hear, dwindled. Moving forward he stopped the elevator in mid-flight.

"What the hell…" She stared at him, mouth opened and horrified.

"Did you mean it?" He asked.

"Mean what?" Still not believing he just did that.

"What you said about people doing unforgivable things but forgiving them anyway?"

"Of course!" Her voice rose above the alarm that was going off. "Otherwise I wouldn't have said it!"

Bruce pushed the button back and they resumed their ascent to their floor. He acted as if nothing had happened and watched the numbers of the elevator rise. On the other hand, she was still fuming over what he had just done, but chose not to voice it. Right before they reached their floor, he went forward and pulled the same button again.

"Ok, really, you need to…" Selina's voice stopped in mid-sentence as he swiftly turned on her and kissed her. Her breath caught as he used so much force but was so gentle at the same time. It was intoxicating, random, hopeful, dire, confusing, heartbreaking, and, above all, loving.

She felt his lips leave hers and they stared at each other. Their breathing came out rapidly, not so much from the activity itself, but for the fact that it had happened. The unknown was now becoming much more apparent, and closer: A fact that Bruce was terrified of. True, he knew a lot about her, but he didn't know everything. He couldn't tell what she was thinking; her eyes had masked themselves as much as his eyes masked his thoughts.

Backing away, he pushed the button back in, and before the elevator door opened, he gave her one last kiss and smoothed his hair. He walked out first, holding the door for her. Selina looked at him with uncertainty. Then walking out, she turned to him.

"Your lips were dusty." She commented.

"So were yours."

"We should wait next time."

--

Bruce looked at himself in the mirror. He had donned his usual black and white tux for the celebration for going home and going back to family. Despite the joyous atmosphere that the professors, archeologists, and rest of the team seemed to have, he just couldn't. Going home meant long, sleepless hours, bruises, cuts, attacks, not to mention Selina would not be in the room right across from his or that he could only give so much in their relationship.

Not being in Gotham meant the freedom to explore the relationship further, a chance to be free and open with her. He didn't have to hide her from the press or hide her in the chance that enemies might find her, torture her. Worries flooded back to him, but for the sake of being Bruce Wayne and excluding Batman for another moment, he wanted her, craved her, cared for her, and there was a huge possibility that he could love her. But loving for him had always meant that there would be a loss, a terrible loss.

Deciding to put that aside a bit longer, he walked out of the bathroom and went towards her room. Giving a faint knock, she called for him to come in.

"I'll be out in just a minute!" She called through the cracked bathroom door, which was the only light source in her room.

He glanced around the room for a bit. Its darkness only displayed a few objects lying about her room. She wasn't exactly a messy person, but the room wasn't the cleanest thing he had seen. However, he enjoyed her clothing in random places, her personal touches she had added, like a picture of her as a little girl and a man, he assumed to be her father. The light failed to be a useful resource, so he moved a bit closer to the photograph, wanting a better look at it.

The door swung open and he took a step back from the nightstand, which he had been hovering above. Selina came out in jeans and a form fitting, black tank top. She looked at his tux.

"Planning on going to an Egyptian opera?" She looked at him strangely.

"You said a party…"

"Bruce, not every party requires a full tux." Coming up to him, she followed his collar to the mid-section. "And as much as I hate to discourage you in a tux, I'm going to have to tell you to change into something a little bit more comfortable."

"Only a little?"

"A lot." She pecked him. He went to change.

Making sure he had disappeared completely, she turned to the photograph that she had sitting on her nightstand. Picking it up, she looked at how happy she and her father were. She remembered that day: it had turned horrible right after that picture had been taken.

"Is this better?" Quickly she put the picture face down and turned to see Bruce in a black shirt and jeans.

"Better." She smiled. "But we may be made fun of."

"Why?"

"We match."

"I can just…"

"I didn't say I minded, I just pointed out a fact." Her eyes looked him over, in a very obvious way. Bruce quickly became interested in what she was thinking, but the look went too soon before he could question it. "Alright let's go."

The pair walked down the streets of Egypt. It was dark, but the moon and a few street lamps provided enough light for even a bat to see.

"Now where are we going exactly?" Bruce wondered as he followed her through the night.

"To a little bar, where the team goes to celebrate when we have finished up either a good day or a whole dig." She smiled. "Tonight we celebrate the final day of the dig and to the excellent artifacts that we found."

He couldn't argue with that. Since they had proceeded to the burial chamber in record time, the team had found more than a full coffin. A half room full of artifacts that the nobility had taken with them to the afterlife. Bruce had even managed to stay involved and interested when this had happened, listening to Selina start jabbering about historical facts and uses for the objects. She had become childlike, in a way, that was so endearing he couldn't help but to trip into something a bit more.

Arriving at the bar, which was on a side street, or more like an alleyway. He saw everyone get up from their seats in a loud and obnoxious way to greet the couple that had just walked in. Selina laughed while Bruce gave a small smile, feeling a sort of kinship with the team that he had only known for a week.

"A round for everyone!" Selina shouted when the noise died down, then went right back up when she had made that announcement. She and Bruce took seats at the bar, and were awarded with a mug of beer each. He watched in amusement, as the woman next to him, a woman that he had known not as a big drinker, took a long sip of her beer and then wiped the dew from her lips with her arm.

"I'm sorry this wasn't the sophisticated party you thought it was going to be." She smiled.

"I'm sure Alfred would have left as soon as he saw you do that."

"He probably would." Agreeing. "However, I think he would have a bigger fit if he saw you do that and on his not being here, I proclaim that you should finish off that whole thing."

It was a challenge, from a woman that seemed to always have something else up her sleeve. They stared at each other in question. Bruce usually did not drink for the sake that he could be called out to the streets at any moment, but they weren't in Gotham at the moment.

Reaching for the mug, her smile widened. He lifted the drink to his lips and even he couldn't believe what he was going to do. As the bitter liquid went down his throat, he could hear Selina shouting words of encouragement and even a few others. It was a bit freeing, he had never truly drank before, only a very few times and it happened to be with the woman sitting on the barstool next to him, shouting incoherent words. He finished, and slammed the mug down to receive a deafening uproar from the normally calm and quiet people around him.

Selina threw herself at him and kissed him deeply, catcalls and whistles rose up from the crowd, but the duo ignored it and lost themselves in the kiss. They broke apart but kept their arms around each other.

"Do I get that every time I drink a mug of beer?" His usual demeanor was somehow being taken down bit by bit, and he was able to relax a little in her company making him playful, which Bruce Wayne was never playful; he could be reckless, but not playful.

"Maybe if you do a shot you'll get more." She smiled, and sat back on her stool.

They fell into carefree conversation, babble, if you will. And the drinks were refilled. Colleagues came up to them, speaking with the famous Bruce Wayne as if he had been just a regular archeologist who had come on the dig. For the time being, he enjoyed the anonymity he was receiving in the bar. No one was scouting for funds, no business deals, just talking and bantering back and forth. It was strange, but he thought for a moment that there wasn't a Batman, that he wasn't the billionaire that dressed up as the crime fighting man, who saved millions of people at one point. The weight of the world was not bearing down on him, for this small, mere moment he was a man.

"There you are, kitten." A rather large, middle aged, male walked, rather, waddled up to them, interrupting their laughter. He had a smile on his face as he greeted Selina with a pet name that Bruce had never heard used on her before, he became automatically jealous of their obvious close relationship. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well. How are you?" Selina looked at him in disbelief, she visibly stiffened. Taking notice, Bruce moved a bit closer to her.

"Large." He was good humor in his size, and he rubbed his belly. It took Bruce a moment to notice that he was wearing a full tux, complete with top hat, and a cane, which he kept at his side.

"What are you doing here?" She tried to remain calm, but her heart was beating so loudly and rapidly she knew that whole room was listening to it.

"I was in the neighborhood, walking back from the opera, and heard the noise from inside, decided to take a look around to see what all the hub-a-bub was about." His composure was impeccable, and Selina tried to retain the same. "You must be wrapping up your dig."

"Yes, we are."

"And this, gentlemen," He turned to Bruce. "Must be the famous young billionaire himself. Glad to finally meet you, Mr. Wayne. Oswald Cobblepot." Sticking his hand out as a gesture.

"A pleasure." Honestly, Bruce could not care who this man was, all he knew was that this man had ruined his and Selina's night. He wanted this man out, but he shook his hand anyway, not wanting to disrupt things more.

"Well I really must be going." Kissing Selina's cheek, Bruce's jaw locked. "It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Wayne. I will be seeing you around, kitten." He left, waddling out the door.

Selina felt her world become unstable. The thought that he could just walk up like that and interrupt her life, disturbed her. All the security she had felt was dissipating. He could have just as easily slipped in something about her actual doings in Egypt. Everything that she had bled, cried, and sweated for would have come into question. Without a doubt in her mind, Bruce would not have understood and would have been gone in a matter of minutes.

"Are you alright?" A comforting hand came upon her shoulder, and she turned to look into the caring eyes of Bruce. Maybe she should give him more credit, maybe he would understand.

"Yeah," She nodded, unconvincingly.

"You don't trust him." It was a statement more than a question, making her look at him sharply.

"He was a friend of the family." Her voice was quiet. "He and my father were business partners and friends. I've known him all my life." She turned to the bar and ordered two shots.

"What are you doing?" He asked, when she took both shots in her hands.

"Forgetting my past." Selina was already a bit tipsy, proving to be a lightweight after three mugs of beer, luckily Bruce wasn't so much as feeling the effects as responding to them. She took a shot and he took the other one from her.

"You don't need this one." She stared him down, wondering what he was up to and how she was going to react towards him taking away her drink.

"Fine." Her shoulders were starting to feel heavy as she shrugged them. "You drink it."

Bruce looked at her in question and though her eyes were a bit glazed over, the challenge between them was still on. She leaned against him and stretched her body across him, leaning dangerously close to his ear, whispering.

"I don't go back on my promises." Her nose nuzzled his neck and she planted a light kiss, giving him a shiver that was automatically sent through his spine. Although Bruce did not have any intention of sleeping with her tonight, he would not have minded a little alone time with this woman, so he gallantly took the shot. Right afterward, she reached up and pulled him in for passionate, fierce kiss. Caught off guard for a second, he quickly responded to the kiss. He pulled her in closer and set her on the ledge of the bar to deepen the kiss and to accommodate his own height.

She was equally eager to deepen the kiss and wrap her jeaned legs around his muscular physique. His fingers became intertwined with her blonde strands of hair. Selina felt herself dig into the muscles of his back, knowing that there might be scratches there tomorrow. Both knew that this couldn't last but neither wanted the adrenaline to end. True, they had kissed before, here and there, but nothing like this. Amazingly, they hadn't cracked under the pressure even when both were clothed in towels, meeting unexpectedly in the foyer of their entrance way of the room. This was something that made them crave more, something deeper, darker, something that made both their toes curl and their senses go haywire.

Slowly the kiss ended, and they each left the others lips and gaped at each other. Was this how it was supposed to be? Scary, wonderful, unknowing? Both had the same question linger in the air, unwilling and unable to answer it. It was a matter of acceptance, now. Realization hit that both their lives were now in danger because of the other. However, neither wanted to bring up these facts quite yet. Their trance was broken by long awaited pandemonium that they created in the bar. A smile broke across both faces and Selina hid her face in the side of his neck for a moment.

"Maybe we should leave." He suggested quietly, when the commotion had calmed down and when he felt her give her strength away a bit more.

"Yeah." She nodded, lifting her head from him. "I think I may be a little more tipsy than I thought."

"Room service?" His suggestion made her eyes lit up.

"I completely concur." Her words weren't so much slurred as they were sloppy. They went on their way back to the hotel, discreetly, not wanting to cause another chant among the already drunken team, who were so usually collected at these parties. As they walked down the streets, Selina made a comment that made Bruce give way to a smile,

"That was much better."

* * *

**_I dedicate this story to everyone who does not want to do the work that they are supposed to be doing at the moment ;) And since you are spending your time reading you might want to prolong the inevitable and review!_**

**_EV_**


	9. My Mask

Alfred came out of his room, from a perfect night's rest. He had been out relatively late, for he had deemed proper for himself, however, he had not heard his charge or Dr. Kyle come in at all. Strange, considering some lights were on, he supposed for their return, but as he walked out he noticed that all the lights were still on. Walking, through the large room he heard a movement coming from behind the couch and became suddenly alert. Moving carefully towards the object, he heard another in the location.

As he approached the couch, he peered over it and saw the two sleeping figures of Dr. Kyle and Master Wayne on the floor, still fully clothed from the night before, looking rather uncomfortable, but sleeping peacefully nonetheless. They were a mass of tangled limbs and rumpled clothing. Both obviously needed the rest. Assessing the rest of the room he noticed that there were food plates, an empty bottle of wine, and trays scattered about the room. Cards also seemed to be strewn about.

Sighing, Alfred moved, about to get ready for the returning flight to Gotham tonight. He knew that going back would prove to be very difficult for Bruce, since the arrival in Egypt and spending time with Dr. Kyle had changed him. Though the change had not been extremely noticeable to the public, privately he smiled more, seemed a little more carefree, and even happier since meeting her. Alfred didn't want to be a killjoy, but he knew that this could be potentially fateful to both parties. Religiously he had checked the news reports for any happenings in Gotham. Nothing too spectacular had shown up, leaving him to wonder what the pair were planning. He feared the worse, but at the same time could not bring himself to bring this thought to the attention of his friend and a seeming adopted child.

When he finished, he came out again to check if they had awaken. Disappointment filled him as he noticed that they still slept. Looking at the clock, it was three in the afternoon, he noticed their flight left in three hours, well that was the scheduled time of departure, but he knew that Bruce Wayne had the ability to sway most.

"Master Wayne." He said quietly, not really wanting Dr. Kyle to wake up, deeming it impolite to wake a lady from slumber. Bruce only let out a sigh and settled in a bit deeper. "Master Wayne." His eyes opened, when realization hit him that someone was calling his name. Careful not to wake Selina, he turned slowly towards the place he heard his name being called last.

"Alfred?" His voice came out throaty and deep. "What time is it?"

"Three in the afternoon."

"How long have you been up?"

"A while sir." Alfred nodded towards Selina. "I take it you two had a very good night."

"I guess you could say that." He stretched a bit, and winced. "Although I think next time we should take the couch."

"We tried and it didn't work, remember." Selina's overly tired voice stated, her head still resting on Bruce's arm. "This doesn't really work either." She lifted her head and felt the room spin a bit, so she laid it back down. "I knew I shouldn't have had half that bottle or those two extra shots. What time is it?"

"Three." Alfred, hid the smile that he so wanted to share with Bruce. She groaned.

"I vote no more late nights." She felt as if her head was going to explode.

"No more late nights?" Bruce had to question that.

"No more late drinking nights." Correcting herself she turned towards him. "Now I understand why they told us to say no when we were younger."

"I have some pain medication in my bag." Alfred imputed.

"Will it knock me out for the flight?"

"I have that too."

"You are a saint, Alfred." She settled back into Bruce's chest.

"I'm glad you think so, Dr. Kyle." He walked away.

"We need to pack." Bruce stated.

"I think I'm going to die." She mumbled in his chest, and for some reason a feeling of fear settled on Bruce when she said that, but said nothing. However, Selina felt him stiffen, she looked up. "What's wrong?"

"You're going to be fine." He tried to smile at her. "I just wouldn't take more than sips next time."

"Oh, there won't be a next time." She informed him.

Bruce just gazed at her, and touched her cheek with his free hand. Taking her chin between his thumb and index finger he kissed her gently.

"You were very humorous though."

--

Selina looked out her balcony with a sigh as she faced her perfect view of Gotham. The breeze was cool, which she enjoyed, the lights were far and beautiful, but she realized she missed the close proximity of being close to Bruce. It had scared her when the flashes and press had gone wild when they arrived at the airport, shouting out questions and snapping quick photographs of the new couple. She felt nervous and caught up in the frenzy, knowing that it would be next day's news. Her only hope was that they wouldn't come to a conclusion of what she was about to become or discover who her father was. It was now her greatest fear.

Looking at the time, she noticed that she'd better hurry out the door, otherwise she would be late. Putting on her black trench, she set off for a place that she had not been to in years, a place that she would like to forget but had to press on for the chance of gaining her revenge. Arriving in the back entrance of the night club she saw the men that had been waiting for her.

"Nice of you to arrive." Two Face looked her over steadily. "Thought you might be with your golden boy."

"What did you want?" She didn't sit down, it would be too easy for them to get to her then.

"You need a mask." Penguin informed her.

"You don't wear a mask."

"I'm more of the socialite of the group." He shrugged. "Think of me as working undercover."

"What kind of mask?" She questioned.

"Something that hides your identity." His tone was of business, nothing caring or loving was held in it. "So lover boy won't discover it's you that the papers are going to be writing about. So the police won't come to your door. So you can have a life after this."

"You need a different identity." Joker crackled. "Think like the Batman." She locked her jaw, as he came up to her. "You need to think like him, in order to kill him. Think like the people you kill…"

"I'm going to kill _him_." She spat. He backed away and returned to the corner which he came from. "He's the only one that has done wrong."

"Well," Two Face sighed. "We may need you to kill more than that."

"I'm not killing more than him." Her head shook. "I knock out, hurt, deem unconscious, but I will not kill anyone else for you scheme. This is your plan, not mine."

"Listen," His voice rose and he confronted her. "If we tell you to…"

"Alright." Penguin's calm exterior baffled her. "She's not part of our plan, you heard her boys. She only wants the Batman for herself, and that will save us a lot of time in itself. But, kitten, you need a mask. We don't want you to get hurt."

"Fine." She agreed, unwillingly. "I'll get back to you, when I think of one."

--

Bruce looked out the window to his office. All was quiet in the city of Gotham, making him extremely uneasy, something was going on behind closed doors and it not settle well with him. He couldn't help but worry about Selina's safety, among others. He didn't know if the villains were finding out the man behind the mask or if they were just biding time, making everything calm before the storm.

"Mister Wayne." A voice from another company's CEO chimed in his head, he turned. "Does this deal agree with you now?"

"I don't like the amount of interest that Wayne Enterprises has to pay." Bruce sat up. "I think we could give you some of the money right off the start then you could bring the interest down."

"Deal." The man nodded, and shook hands with Bruce. "I'll make up the contract tonight and bring it for you to sign tomorrow."

"Excellent." He settled it and the other CEO walked out, leaving him and Fox alone.

"How was your trip to Egypt, Mister Wayne?" Fox asked, watching his boss stand up.

"It went very well, Mister Fox." A smirked revealed itself beneath the usually strict demure quality of the man standing there. "How was Wayne Enterprises?"

"Just the way you left it sir."

"The building process of the Manor?"

"Slow, as usual, but they managed to get the west end done and some of the main."

"How was Gotham?"

"Quiet." Fox replied. A restlessness filled the room. "Quieter than I've ever seen it."

"So I heard." His jaw clenched. "Do you have anything on the Blood Diamond?"

"I did."

"And what did you find out about this apparently precious stone?"

"Besides a wonderful gift for Dr. Kyle?" Fox mocked him only a little, before falling into a state of seriousness. "The Blood Diamond is an activator for the US Secret Services. It supposedly sends out radio signals to enemy nuclear weapons to detonate them in the country itself."

"Who chooses the unlucky enemy or country?"

"Whoever has the diamond."

"How?"

"A wireless signal from a computer that has the codes to get into the system the diamond has inside it." He explained. "With this the person that has these materials is able to control the diamond. However, the diamond must be within a twenty foot radius from the computer itself to have means of destroying a country."

"And that would not be good."

"No, sir." Fox agreed. "That would not be good."

"Especially in Two Face or Joker's hands."

"Indeed."

"Have you found the location of this diamond?"

"Not yet, I'm still working on it."

"Why a diamond?"

"It's easier to get past security," Fox answered, "Something that looks deadly isn't."

"What about the picture?" Bruce asked. "Did you find anything on the woman or child?"

"Alfred decided to take over that search again." Fox shrugged. "Seems I'm useless to finding out about people."

"But you have talents in other places."

"Thank you, sir." Fox watched him start to leave. "Are you and Dr. Kyle planning on going to the fundraiser for the new hospital this Friday?"

"I haven't asked her yet," His eyes had become softer, but it was unnoticeable to him. "But I'm sure we will be there."

--

"You just want to see me in a low cut dress." Selina laughed, as she spoke to Bruce on the phone. She was swamped with work and the new exhibit coming out, and couldn't get a chance to get out of her apartment, trying to set everything up in private.

"Well if you were willing…"

"Mister Wayne!" She gasped in a phony way of being shamed. "You know I could report you for sexual harassment since we do somewhat work together."

"I think that would come after seeing you in a low cut dress."

"Only after?" When he didn't reply she just laughed. "Of course I'll go with you. But I'm not promising anything special, this exhibit and everything else is keeping me up all night."

"Would you like some company?"

"I probably would like some help more than company." Isis meowed and ran past her to the open balcony doors.

"What time would you like some help?" Another loud, muffled meow caught her attention. She turned to find Isis holding a dead bat in her mouth. Selina paused for a moment and stared at the cat in wonder, something clicking in her head. "Selina?"

"Seven." She snapped out of it, "I'll have some type of dinner ready then."

"Seven it is." Bruce nodded. "I'll see you then."

"Yeah, bye." Hanging up the phone, she carefully crawled the short distance to her cat and held out her hand. As if expecting to be rewarded, the cat proudly dropped the dead bat in her hand. Selina examined the dead rodent before her, and then looked at her black cat, which seemed satisfied but remained indifferent to the revelation going inside her master's head. She kissed the cat's head, and carefully got up, dropping the dead thing in the trash, washed her hands, then dialed the phone. When it was answered she smiled.

"I know my mask."

* * *

**_I have to admit that I was pretty excited when I got 5 reviews! So I'm going to dedicate this chapter those of you who did review and put me in the best mood for the rest of the day! And I have to say thank you for those reading, and thanks again for the fantastic reviews!_**

**_EV_**


	10. Introductions

"These are claws from the diamond material we have been using in the bullets." Penguin was giving her a run down on the weapons she would now being using on others, harming others. "They retract, when you don't need them and they will resurface when you need them."

Selina held up the paw like gloves, placing them on her hand, she felt around and the claws came out. A smile lit her face as they withdrew from sight. Moving on to the next item, she held it up.

"The body suit is extremely flexible for any movement you may need." He left the suggestion open, but kept the meeting very professional at the same time. "It will keep you from the harm of bullets, but a straight shot, and tear resistant."

"The zipper is on the front and it stops very low." A brow lifted. "How is that going to keep me from harm?"

"Kitten, I don't think that the police will try to shoot at you." His hand quickly grazed her cheek. "I wouldn't be too worried."

"What's next?"

"The whip." Penguin held it up and handed it to her. "The ends have shards of sharply edged diamonds. The rope itself is the strongest I could find. I think you will be very happy with this one."

"I bet I will." Marveling at it one more time, she put it down, and then picked up the next item.

"This is your mask." He informed her. "It has a radio system to keep in contact and to hear out of reach conversations."

"So this is what I am to become?" Examining it a bit further, she placed it back, her eyes not leaving it. "A woman in a cat suit."

"It fits you, kitten." Penguin nodded. "Although I guess you're not really a kitten any more but a fully grown cat."

"I guess so." She sighed.

"We have plans to instigate something at the hospital benefit." Two Face stepped in, from the darkness of the room. Though she should have jumped, she didn't. "Think of it as an introduction to Gotham's new villain."

"It's short term." Selina answered him. "And I'm only killing Batman. I refuse to do anything else. I will stand by as the rest of you do what you feel you need to do, I've done it my whole life."

"But this time, they're fighting back, kitten." Penguin said. "You may need to."

"Fight yes, kill no." Giving a deep sigh, she crossed her arms gracefully. "We've been over this…"

"Fine." Two Face was sick of this arguing.

"Why the hospital benefit?"

"We've gotten word that the Diamond might be in close proximity to the place where they're having their little party." He said. "Actually in the building itself, so we're going on a little treasure hunt."

"You know that the benefit is going to be in the Wayne Building, right?" She informed the two men around her. "You know that security will be heightened, police are going to be surrounding this place."

"That's why you have me." The Joker came out and smiled. "Distractions, one of life's little pleasures."

"What kind of distractions?" Her eyes looked over each man, as if she were trying to pull the idea right from their heads.

"We have this little heist you see." Joker's speech was like a child, a very dangerous, demented child. "A bank robbery, nothing too fancy, don't want to look like we're working too hard."

"So what do you want me to do?" Selina inquired. "Sing and dance?"

"You're the more flexible, smaller one." Two Face's smile was visible on only one side, and the other stood grim and steadfast in its ugliness. "You can get pass the lasers and other equipment in the area."

"You, kitten, are going to steal the Diamond if we find it." Penguin finished the rest.

"This is insane." She laughed. "You want _me_ to steal a priceless object from one of the most top security places in the world? I don't even know where the bathrooms are in the place! Plus I have a date to that fundraiser, who I really want to go with, so I don't think this is working out for me."

"I'm sure a threat to lover boy would change your mind." Joker crackled.

Pausing, the insides of her stomach curled and the whole being regretted the fact that they knew who she was. She hated that she had put Bruce in this danger, which she had refused to back out and accept what had been done. But at the same time, the thrill elated her, and knowing that her father would do the same thing if put in this position for her, and he had been in this position. He would die for her, and now she would have to risk everything for him. However, these people could not see her weakness.

"He'll be fine, I'm sure." Shrugging it off, she turned to view her equipment again. "Will I be caught?"

"No." Penguin reassured her. "And if you are, I have ways to get you out, and ways for them to never know who you are."

"If I'm caught," Selina started to walk out. "I'm going after you next."

--

"You could at least look a little happier; our money is going toward saving people's lives." Selina chided Bruce as he let out another sigh from talking to an additional person who wanted to invest in something. "Or you could try and have fun."

"I support saving people's lives and I'm very happy in doing that." He lowered his head to whisper. "I could think of other ways in having _fun_, that wouldn't include your low cut dress."

"Wow," She let out a small laugh. "I knew you used lines, but this one, this one is something else."

"How about, I can't stop thinking about you?" They began walking towards the glass windows, where less people were.

"Bruce, really." Her laughter started up again.

"You complete me."

"This is worse than listening to that business talk, five minutes ago."

"What if I had been serious?" He faked being solemn.

"If you were being serious," She moved in closer to him. "Then I would refuse to do _this_." Their lips touched for a brief moment.

"Well it's good that I wasn't being serious then." His hand felt her long, blonde locks.

"I would have to agree." They were about to kiss again, but a blast from across the street alerted the whole company that all was not well. Chaos was back in session. Bruce had covered Selina, hoping none of the glass had in anyway cut her. It hadn't.

"Stay here." He turned to see Fox and his wife standing around in the commotion, and even though he had been briefly introduced to her, he stirred Selina over to him, knowing that she would be safer with him than anyone else in the room. "Mr. and Mrs. Fox, this is Selina Kyle."

"Dr. Kyle so glad to finally meet you." Fox shook her hand. "I have heard so much about you."

When Selina turned to look at Bruce, he was gone. She quickly turned back to the Foxes, excusing herself for the bathroom.

--

Selina had memorized this place with the map that had given her, every little floor, the cracks, the secrets. So she moved swiftly through the usual maze of Wayne Enterprises. Her suit had earned her much more flexibility and stealth as she moved through the darkness of the rooms. The guards had all rushed upstairs to look after all the people, still shrieking from the blast. She had known that it would be close, just not across the street, where all the police had to do is simply run over and capture her.

"Hey you!"

She had been wrong, not all the guards had rushed upstairs. Steadying herself, she saw the four had stopped when they noticed her, or rather that she was a woman.

"Hello boys." She purred. This was a moment to retrace her steps and become her other-self that had gotten her to this point. "Want to play?"

--

Batman couldn't believe that Joker had so easily escaped. Nothing had been stolen; therefore it was a distraction for something else. He held the inane man against the wall, and began to question him.

"Why are you here?" Batman's deep voice demanded.

"Well that's an easy question." He rolled his eyes, only to receive a punch.

"Why are you here?"

"To have some fun." The Joker began his grotesque, disturbing laugh. It didn't bode so well for him. Batman only brought him closer to pound him against the wall."You know violence is not the answer."

"You didn't steal anything, what's the motive?"

"I have no motive. I fly by the root of my wings, or rather your wings."

"Tell me!"

"I don't think I will." This earned him a thrust across the room into the brick wall. He struggled to get his footing. "You know, you don't have to do this." His hand slipped across the wall, making him fall over again. Batman watched him steadily. "Politeness works, even with criminals." No response. "The strong silent type. Well, I for one am not attracted to that. I like a little bit of fight, keeps things interesting. Take for instance, a woman stealing something out of Wayne Tower. Now she's small, delicate little thing, but can surely give you a good bruise or two in the morning. But she's willing to go in there, and take what we want."

It didn't take two seconds until Batman easily knocked him out, stopping his cruel laughter before it had fully begun. Quickly he made his way to Wayne Tower, dodging the police and SWAT. Taking the back way, there wasn't anyone there to show him that there was truly someone there. He made his way quietly through the building he knew so well.

Hearing a noise behind him, Batman slid into the shadows. He watched as ten guards and a few police ran towards the basement. Stealthily he followed them, not wanting to create an upset among them, although they already looked not entirely settled. They took the stairs and opened the basement door.

Darkness and an aftermath of a blast filled the room. Batman stayed behind, assessing the situation. What were these people after? The rest of Bruce's documents, jewels, and other family heirlooms were settled here, as well as a few other high security items.

"Ma'am!" One of the police shouted, while the others held a flashlight up to the dust receiving no help from the gadget whatsoever. "We need you to come out with your hands above your head!"

"Well isn't that suggestive, officer?" An entirely feminine voice reached their ears. "My hands above my head, well, only if you insist, but I got whip." She chuckled, seductively. "Why don't you come and play in here?"

The tail end of the whip cracked right by the officer's foot, he backed away. The large group looked at each other.

"Ma'am!" He tried again. "Please release the other officers in the room with you!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that." She sighed. "You see, they're keeping me company, I wouldn't want to be a bad hostess and kick them out."

"We can't go in there." One of the other police officers whispered.

"That woman is crazy!" Another voiced. "She'll kill us."

"I can hear you." Her sing song voice said. "Trust me I don't want to kill you. I'm not that kind of gal."

"I'll take care of it." Batman stepped out of the shadows and frightened the group of people standing there.

"You can't go in there by yourself!" One looked at him. "She'll kill you!"

Without another word, Batman stepped into the darker room, filled to the brim with fragments of left over wall. He strode carefully as not to disturb anyone that could be on the floor or give any more notice than necessary. A crack of the whip, told him that she was well aware of his presence.

"Ah," She purred. "The man that I've wanted to meet." This time the whip was at feet, a few centimeters away from him. "Tell me, where does Mr. Wayne keep his diamonds?"

"Who are you?" He demanded. Suddenly he was against a wall, the length of a female body stretched lazily across his.

"Your new enemy." Her lips were all that was visible; that, and a considerable amount of her chest was pushed up. He pushed her away and rearranged them, so he was the one that was against her. "Likes to be in charge, I see." She struggled against him for a moment, before he regained control. "And strong, I'll be sure to remember that."

The woman ducked down, unexpectedly, and kicked him off balance. She fell with him on the ground, holding him in place once again.

"Against the wall, on the floor, I'm not picky, but we should pick one."

Batman, punched her, making her roll away back into the dust, which was now beginning to settle. She couldn't hide any more. He stood and saw her standing across from him, a few feet away. She reared back her whip and released it towards him. He caught it on his arm, and yanked, only to have her yank it back. He heard something in the suit, and noticed the whip had broken through the suit. She retracted it, and a smile came slowly across her face.

"You should tell me where those diamonds are." She purred.

"The Blood Diamond isn't here." He growled, the dust had finally settled, he noticed officer strewn about the floor, still alive, she hadn't killed any of them. The police by the door, did not move, only had their guns poised and ready. "You're wasting your time."

"Actually you're wasting my time." The woman he saw, resembled a cat, started to back away to a hole he noticed in the ceiling. Taking the whip she went for another go at him, but he jumped away, closer to her, only to be hit by the whip's retraction in the middle, it tightened around him, and she gave it a pull to bring him to his knees.

"I love it when men are on their knees." She came forward and caressed his masked face. Her hands moved to his shoulders. "So well built." A sound of a knife coming out of its case, perked Batman's ears, but her claws dug into his shoulders and around to the front.

Batman felt the claws drag across his biceps and cringed, not wanting to reveal the pain it caused him, the cuts were deep, very deep. Catching her by surprise he stood and threw her across the room. Recovering quickly, she aimed her whip towards the ceiling hole, looked him over one last time, and disappeared before he could reach her. The hole lasted many floors before stopping, but she had vanished before he could spot her. Pulling out the grapple, he shot it upwards and flew to find a trace of where she had gone.

She made it to the floor, where the holes had stopped. It was the lobby of Wayne Tower, and she wasn't anywhere in sight, only police now lined the doorway.

"Police!" One came forward. "You're under arrest!"

Batman ran towards the fire stairs, and shot the grabble upwards again, to make it to the roof. His arms pained him, but he must see through the pain, he had to make it back to the party to find Selina.

--

Selina was thankful that the bat hadn't given her too many visible bruises. They were just barely showing, but thankfully, she was not the only one at the party with bruises and cuts. A few had gotten some from the second blast, as the windows had shattered and people began to run about wildly. The police had told them to stay put and no one move. She was again thankful for listening to the hysterical people repeating the same happenings.

"Are you alright?" Bruce appeared at her side, holding her elbow.

"Where did you go?" She asked, turning to grab on to his forearm.

"I could ask you the same question." He pointed out.

"People just started going crazy after the second one, I couldn't find you." Selina sighed. "Well I guess that's the end of the party."

"We should get going." Bruce nodded, and she quickly agreed.

The couple made it to the elevator without being stopped until they arrived in the decorated lobby and then were surrounded by police and press. Then Gordon stepped forward.

"It's alright! I'll take care of them!" He ushered them towards a secluded area. "I know you two have nothin' to do with this, but do you know anything?"

"I had gone to the bathroom and then come out in the commotion in the room." Selina answered. "Then the second one went off, I was standing where Bruce left me, and I received a few cuts and bruises."

"Do you want to get those checked, Dr. Kyle?" He questioned.

"I'm fine, nothing major."

"I was looking for Dr. Kyle, but only found her a few minutes ago." Bruce quickly explained his side.

"Do you know what they were looking for, Mister Wayne?"

"No idea." He couldn't shrug, otherwise it would loosen the unsteady bandages he had around his arms to stop the bleeding.

"They were in your security basement, does that mean anything to you?" Gordon watched him carefully.

"Your guess is as good as mine." The young billionaire answered. "Probably just wanted some money."

"Do you know of a Cat Woman?" A year ago this would have made him laugh asking this question. "She was in the secure area, apparently wanting a diamond. A Blood Diamond."

"A Cat Woman?" Bruce laughed. "A Batman and a Catwoman? Maybe those two should meet, probably made for each other." He touched the commissioner's shoulder. "Just let me know if there is anything else going on with my building tonight, it would be greatly appreciated."

Gordon watched the couple walk away and as the man known as the world's greatest playboy put an arm around the museum director. He had seen the famous young man before, but there was something different about him, maybe he was trying to act strong for the woman next to him for she seemed a bit shakier than he did. Sighing he just thought to himself of how he had done the same thing in front of his wife and kids.

* * *

**_Hello everyone!! Thank you all so much for the reviews! I feel like its Christmas when I see one pop up on the screen! I love to know what you think of the story, so please keep them coming!_**

**_EV_**


	11. A Woman's Best Friend

"Where are they getting these tips?" Bruce thought aloud, as Fox and Alfred sat.

"Tips come from word of mouth, anything." Fox shrugged. "Impossible to track."

"Who would target Wayne Enterprises?" He paused. "Does Wayne Enterprises have the Blood Diamond?"

"No." Fox answered. "I checked all the databases, red diamonds, but not the Blood Diamond. We backed out of the project before it was produced."

"So we were part of it at one point?"

"Yes, but it was a misunderstanding on the usage of the Diamond."

"Sir," Alfred spoke up. "I have located the woman in the picture." There was a moment between everyone before Alfred spoke again, "She is dead, sir."

"Anything on the child?"

"Only that the child suffered severe abuses by the mother." He explained. "The mother's name is Carolinia Nucci, her past was erased, no birth certificate, the marriage license has only the former Papa Nucci's name on it. However, photographs of the child pressed against the gun, held by the mother were found, and photographs of the child's bruises were also found."

"So the child was not friendly with the mother." Bruce noted.

"Death threats were made on the child's life if money was not received by the mother." Alfred went on. "No mention of a name in the notes. The mother was mentally ill and died eight years ago, when someone shot her, sir."

"Was it one of Nucci's men?"

"The evidence of the case must have been put into hiding with the child."

"This child could be dead or alive." He nodded.

The phone rang, Bruce picked it up.

"Bruce Wayne speaking."

"That was very formal." A lit familiar tone floated through the earpiece. "Are you busy, cause I could just…"

"No." He said quickly, earning a look from both men. "I'm not busy. Did you need something?"

"Well the exhibit is opening and we're having a gala so I was…"

"Selina." Bruce once again interrupted her.

"Yes?"

"Will you go with me to your gala?"

"Oh," It was silent for a moment on the other line. "I just wanted to know how many people worked for the Museum's Department at Wayne."

"Oh," He felt a little winded, that was not at all what he was expecting the answer to be. Inside he was belittling himself. "I could get you the…"

"Bruce."

"Yes?"

"It was a joke."

"Of course it was." Bruce smiled a bit, happy to have the pieces of his shattered manhood quickly glued back together. The two men lifted their brows in surprise at this suddenly happy Bruce Wayne.

"It was lame." She laughed. "I know."

"No, no, it was…"

"Lame." Finishing for him, then quickly bounced to the subject at hand. "I would love to go with you, Bruce. It's next Friday."

"What are you doing this Friday?" He asked, and noticed Alfred sigh heavily.

"Apparently going out with you."

"How about we stay in?"

"Mister Wayne, if you think that you are going to get me into…"

"It's not like that." He stated calmly. "You should come here, and we can have a relaxing night in. I know you've been busy, so maybe a trip to the spa the next day will ease some of the tension."

"You are too good to me." She said quietly. "I don't know how I'll ever show you how much I appreciate this."

"Just show up here at six, and that will be enough."

"Is seven alright?"

"Seven is perfect." His back faced the men sitting at the counter, he tried to ignore them.

"See you then!" Her voice cheered back up.

"See you then." He replied, thinking how much better those words sounded when they came from her. Hanging up the phone, he was reluctant to turn around, knowing the looks he would receive from each man sitting there.

"What will your excuse be when you are in the middle of a fight?" Alfred asked haughtily.

"I was in a meeting that came up." Bruce shrugged, feeling the deep cuts from the night before.

"What will you do when she is here and you're not?"

"Tell her that joke you know." The younger man walked out, leaving the two older men pondering after him.

"He should give them space." Fox inputted. "The press is eating these two alive. If anyone finds out…"

"I'm afraid we can't say anything." Alfred sighed. "I think Master Wayne has his mind set on this young woman, and you know, Lucius, how he gets when he has his mind set on something."

"But this mind set can't wear a mask." A quiet agreement slid between them, then Fox turned. "So what's the joke?"

--

"Damn it!" Two Face shouted. "Every one of them has been wrong! It's been six months, you'd think that we would have a good idea where this thing was! This is a joke."

"The joke is in jail." Selina watched the man throw a fit, as she casually leaned against the wall of the room.

"Don't you dare taunt me!" He turned on her. "I could snap your little…"

"Go ahead!" She challenged him with an indifferent air. "Try and snap my neck, see how far you get."

"Children!" Penguin waddled into the room. "You two have to play nice. We have a diamond to find and a Batman to kill. This means working together."

"What's the next move?" Her eyes followed him, as he waddled around. "Hopefully they won't be the wrong map, like last time."

"They have plans for keeping people like us out of Wayne Tower." Penguin explained. "Besides this will be much easier."

"Steal from the museum, because I outright refuse to do that." Selina growled.

"No," He shook his head. "With the last one, the Joker took all of the diamond bullets we made, not to mention your little toys took a few thousand. We need more."

"When?" Two Face questioned, and turned to her. "Hopefully it won't conflict with yours and lover boy's schedule."

"Tonight." Penguin said. "There is a shipment coming in and I need those diamonds."

Selina just stood upright and began to walk away, throwing over her shoulder, "You're lucky it doesn't interfere with _our_ schedule."

--

"Why did you need me again?" Catwoman questioned when her and Two Face stood on the sidelines of the car, watching the shipment of diamonds being loaded into the truck. "We're doing nothing."

"He comes." Two Face snarled. "He always comes."

"I'm going to check to see if anyone is really coming." She was bored, this is not what she had signed up for.

"Must feel strange being the only one of us dressed to cover ourselves." Two Face called after her. She was on him in an instant. Her whole body, held his upper half to the hood of the car.

"Not at all," Catwoman purred, grazing the side of his bad cheek with a single claw. "I'm just happy that I get to keep my face after this."

She quickly climbed off him and was gone, leaving Two Face fuming. Gunshots were heard from the truck and he ran to them. The bat was here.

--

"This Catwoman is doing wonders on your suit, Master Wayne." Alfred commented as he stitched up another scratch made from the sharp claws of the new enemy. "I can't imagine what kind of material these claws are made of."

"Diamonds." Bruce winced, as another stitch was pull tightly. "It's the only thing that will break through the suit."

"I suppose diamonds are, in fact, a woman's best friend."

"And a man's enemy." He grinded his teeth together, the aftermath of pain would be the one thing that Bruce would never get over.

"Do you want me to have a dinner planned for you two, tomorrow night sir?" Deciding to switch to a much better topic, Alfred ventured, moving to the antiseptic for another wound. "I was thinking salmon basil."

"Sounds good." There had to be a less painful way to do this. "Tiramisu for desert. It's her favorite."

"Of course. All finished, sir." He gave Bruce a shirt. "Now no strenuous movement, sir."

"You're not my doctor." Bruce pointed out.

"I may not be your doctor, but I have no desire to re-stitch those while Dr. Kyle is here."

--

Selina knew she should have just taken her car. It had been beautiful out today and she was feeling somewhat good, despite the couple unwanted bruises she received last night from the thing she hated right now. But the sun had shown today, and her relaxing date with Bruce tomorrow gave her a whole optimistic outlook. However, the exhibit's planning and another incoming exhibit had taken all of the energy out of her. Plus a night's rest of only two hours wasn't exactly uplifting either.

Grudgingly she walked through the lit streets to her apartment, knowing that a bed was there was the only thing that kept her going. Stopping she came upon a crossroads. Both ways would lead her home, but one way was brightly lit, the other a dark alleyway that was usually the way she went, since it was quicker. Deciding that she didn't have any patience for walking any further than she had to, she took the shorter way.

She could take on any mugger that came her way, it might even be a great way to take out her anger. So she walked at her normal pace, until she heard soft footsteps behind her. She started to speed walk a little bit. A man stepped in front of her and she still stayed her course and pace. Walking right passed him, he grabbed her shoulder.

"Come on honey, give us your…" She hit him with her oversized purse, before he could finish. Turning to run, she felt herself being taken hold by both shoulders, two hands each. They pulled her to them and two more appeared.

"We got a live one boys!" The one that had been smacked with her purse announced to the four others. "You should've given us your nice little bag here."

"I don't think you want just that." Selina struggled against them, she knew she shouldn't have worn a skirt today. They had every part of her captive.

"And smart." They all chuckled. "You want to just give it to us then, sweetheart, make it easier…"

"Fuck you." She spat in his face, he slapped her, and she struggled against her confines again. "You're going to have to do better than that." He punched her in the stomach, she winced but stayed upright, until a bigger, much stronger one approached and struck her in the same place. The wind was knocked out of her and she cough, feeling sick, but she still raised herself up.

"Do it again, I dare you." She snarled. This time the punch was felt through out her whole person, as the bigger man threw himself into it, there was something more than just his fist in that blow, she doubled over, gasping for air, wanting to throw up, but able to keep it down. She had been in worse than this. Trying to master the strength, she ripped one hand away from a captor and swung it at the man who had punched her, only to receive another blow from him.

He was strong, but she refused to give up when the rest of the men began to join in, she fought back. However, with one hand free, the damage that she was able to do was knock out only one. They pinned her to the ground, on her stomach, her head pushed to the rough, uneven cement.

"This you will not enjoy." One of them whispered harshly.

Still she struggled as she heard a buckle become loose, but then it became silent, and her captors became strangely still. She felt an uneasy air, and then one of them was knocked to the side by someone. Pushed by adrenaline, she pushed off the next one and started to run for it, only to be caught by someone by her ankle and she felt a sharp, piecing pain run up her leg, as he twisted it. Selina fell to the ground again, the man let go, and to see the cause of her freedom she turned to see the man she had been trained to kill, but she couldn't, not now.

She looked around and noticed all the men had been knocked out, and it was only the two of them still conscience. Feeling inferior, she tried to lift herself onto her feet, but as she stepped on the ankle, which she had felt the sharp pain when the man grabbed her ankle, she lost focus from the new pain and fell again, but this time into arms. Her eyes studied his for a moment, before he looked up and they flew into the air on top of a roof, landing there for a second then jumping to a different one. Then another, when finally he stopped placing her down on a roof and going down to apparently examine her ankle.

"I'm fine." Selina yanked her leg away from him, but realized all too late it wasn't the best idea, and gave a cry. "Shit!"

Batman just looked at her, and then attempted to look at it again. He reached out, but she rolled away. Coming closer, she rolled away again until she hit the ledge of the building. The looming bat came over to her, silently and knelt down. With a tenderness that she would never expect from him, he took her painful ankle into his hands, he lightly pushed the skin on the top down, and stopped when she made a noise.

"It's sprained." His usual rough, uncaring voice, was quiet and filled with compassion. This was a side of Batman that she was not used to seeing and it unnerved her.

"I got that." She sneered. "I'm fine, just go and leave me here. I'll be fine." Selina wanted nothing more than to stay clear of this man while she was not in her own suit, let alone him helping her.

"This needs to be wrapped." He didn't budge.

"I told you, I'm fine." His hands still held her foot. "I can take care of myself."

"You have other…"

"Do you not get the concept of leaving?" Her head felt a little woozy, and she began to wonder if any other wounds had opened, and had begun to bleed. This was not just from tonight's escapade. "I'm fine."

She didn't realize that her words were beginning to slur and it was starting to worry and even scare the man before her. Batman knew she didn't trust him, which hurt him a little, but knew it was also probably had to do with pride. Selina was a somewhat proud woman, but she was fading quickly, he saw blood stain her shirt, where her stomach was.

"I'm…" She started to say again, but passed out in his arms before finishing her sentence. Batman shook her a little, no response. Picking her up, he took her to a place he knew she was safe.

* * *

**_I'm dedicating this chapter to those people who think writing strictly acidemic papers kill creativity! Review and let me know what you think!!_**

**_EV_**


	12. Safe

"She is going to wake up with questions, Master Wayne." Alfred shook his head. "The hospital would have been a better choice."

"I don't think they would let Batman walk through the doors there." Bruce took a sip of coffee. "She's better off here."

"You can't provide for her safety every minute, sir." He said, and continued before the younger man could. "Even Batman has his limits, every man does."

"Are you saying I should give up on her?" His jaw set, ready to fight. "Because I gave up Rachel and she died, so either way, does it matter?"

"I guess it doesn't, sir." Alfred stated quietly. "But what are you going to do now? Dr. Kyle will question everything…"

"She'll be out for a while longer." He shrugged. "If something comes up, then we'll handle it as it comes."

"Spoken like a true man."

--

Selina Kyle was in pain, an extreme amount of pain. Her ankle ached, her head throbbed, her stomach was…bandaged… The events of last night swirled in her head. Her eyes shot open and she rose fast, but the quick movement made her stop suddenly, realizing that it had not the best move. She almost flopped down but a gentle hand on her back assisted her down on the comfortable bed she lay in.

"Slow down." A voice told her, she turned and saw Bruce's eyes look at her in concern. "Those types of movements are going make your recovery much longer than required."

"Bruce," Her eyes widened. "But how…"

"I received a woman on my doorstep very late in the evening." His hand grazed the cheek on which a bruise had formed, inside he felt remorse, so much remorse. "What happened?"

"These guys came up and attacked me." She explained. "Five, I think. Batman saved me." Something dawned on her. "He's the one that brought me here! How did he…"

"Seems he doesn't just keep watch at night." He was being so gentle, so caring.

"Well," A small smile appeared on her face. "this wasn't exactly how I wanted our date to start."

"We were just staying in anyway." His shoulders shrugged. "Did you know the men that attacked you?"

"No," she shook her head. "I didn't know any of them." _Surprisingly_, she added to herself. Then she groaned. "I have so much work to do! And I didn't even call in!"

"I called for you, this morning, and they told me that they had everything handled."

"Of course, they're going to tell you that." Her eyes rolled. "Like they want the CEO of Wayne Enterprises to know they're slackers." He smirked in amusement. "Sorry, just the exhibit is stressing me out."

Although it wasn't just the exhibit. If Batman kept watch at all hours of the day, then he had to know who she was. She had been playing this Catwoman for five months now, and the Batman had the perfect opportunity to kill her or even snitch her out last night. He didn't, her identity was safe, she could possibly relax for a while.

"You might want to stick to soup for a while." Bruce's hand had taken a hold of hers and she felt the heat and promises go through his fingers to her own. "Nothing too solid, you'll be able to take it better."

"Well aren't you Dr. Wayne." She smiled. "Where did you get all this knowledge of cuts and bruises from? Your father?"

"He taught me a thing or two." He shrugged, happy to have an alibi that he didn't have to think of.

"I didn't thank you, Bruce." Her hand squeezed his.

Squeezing hers back, he said, "You don't need thank me."

--

"He really didn't need to go to the museum for the exhibit documents." Selina sighed, when Alfred strode in the next morning with her liquid breakfast. "Its Saturday, a weekend."

"Master Wayne does not observe weekends as resting days." Alfred informed her. "Much like yourself, Dr. Kyle."

"Alfred," She looked at him. "We've known each long enough that I think you can call me Selina."

"I've always been one for formality, Dr. Kyle."

"You've seen me naked, Alfred, I think we're past formalities." Bruce had told her that Alfred had helped with her bandages, she had felt a little better when he told her that for some reason. It wasn't as if Bruce wasn't care giver material, it was just Alfred seemed more able.

"You may walk around the penthouse if you like." He just simply brushed her comment off. "Although I cannot promise anything exciting in Master Wayne's swank bachelor pad."

"Bruce told me two days of bed rest because of the nice deep holes in my stomach." She lifted a brow.

"I changed the bandage before you woke," Alfred said, "They were not that deep."

"So it was a ploy to just have me longer in his bed." Her sigh was one of mockery. "You should reprehend him for his lewd behavior, Alfred."

"I think you could do a better job, Miss." He began to walk out of the room, his whole composure stiff.

"Alfred." Selina called to him, he turned. "I'm not going to hurt him; at least I don't want to hurt him, if that's what you're afraid of."

"That is not what I'm afraid of, my dear." His eyes turned soft.

"Then why do you seem so short and have this sort of wall up?" She questioned. "You never did when I came to visit from Princeton."

"That was a long time ago, Dr. Kyle." He acknowledged. "Things have changed quite a lot."

"Yes," A sighed escaped. "I guess they have." A pause. "Is it horrible that I want to be with him, but I don't know how?" Although Selina had no idea of why she was revealing so much to this man that used to come into hers, and Bruce's talks when she came to visit, which had only been twice, but still the older man had always been charming and informative, almost like a grandfather character. She had spent those nights talking to this man when Bruce had gone to see Rachel or fallen asleep on the couch.

"It's not horrible," Alfred pitied the woman sitting up in Bruce's bed, wanting an in. "Master Wayne's past is difficult and for someone of his status it is hard to let anyone in."

"I understand." She said quietly, turning to look at her breakfast, she continued. "Thank you, Alfred, for everything."

"You're welcome, Dr. Kyle." He left, leaving the woman to ponder.

Selina could not complain about the food that was at her beck and call, everything was excellent. However, the people around her seemed quiet, nothing really passed between the two men but quick glances and quiet gazes, when she had recounted her story. She could not blame them for being so secretive, she had her own, and though she feared the day that she would have to tell Bruce about her past and her different self, it would be a day of freedom.

Deciding she was sick of lying around and doing nothing, she stood up on shaky legs, careful not to put too much tension on the sprain. The pants that Bruce had given her were dragging on the floor and the waist band had been pulled to great lengths to accommodate her smaller five-three to his six foot. Quietly limping, Selina made her way through the large penthouse, coming upon the living room, looking around and seeing nothing of interest she went into another room, presumably the study or office from the looks. A desk sat at the wall, with a matching chair. Bookshelves lined the room. A couch on the other side of the desk, and two nightstands with pictures stood on either side of the couch providing a bit of light in a dark room.

Selina went over to the pictures and observed them carefully, she let a small smile show when she saw what they were of. Generations of Waynes lined the cherry wood nightstand that she currently looked at. Every one handsome, so fine in their suits, every one of them looked on the viewer with caring eyes. Each held their spouse's hand and looked on to their children with joy. It was strange to see that family unity that she had heard about in her own, but never had the pleasure of seeing or feeling it herself. Only her father had shown her loyalty when her mother had threatened and abused her life. Only her father dared to hug and kiss her. Only her father had risked his life for her when she had lost all hope of him ever getting to her. Only her father.

Moving on to the next batch of Waynes on the next nightstand, she saw they were little more recent than the others. It was Bruce's parents and himself as a boy. She chuckled when she spotted one when Bruce had on a doctor's uniform, presumably his father's, who was laughed on the side and his mother kissing five-year-old Bruce's cheek. They seemed so happy, so joyful, and she wondered if she could ever have that. Would she ever stop being Catwoman, give life to a child, and show that child that there was no reason that it should fear its parents?

"I'm glad the one with the bearskin rug was burned." A voice made her swirl around and see Bruce standing in the doorway.

"You're back." She stopped herself from saying home, it would have been too strange.

"I thought I told you two days bed rest?" He came closer to her.

"You can blame Alfred for this one, he suggested I do this."

"And I suppose I shouldn't put any blame on you at all?" God, he was dangerously close, she could smell his cologne and it smelled so good.

"Of course not." Her lips turned into an upward smirk. "I'm just the innocent patient, but you shouldn't be too hard on Alfred, I was complaining a lot."

"Your plans are in the bedroom." He was leaning, damn it, he was leaning.

"I would have liked to seen you on a bearskin rug." She countered, he pulled her in for a kiss, when Selina realized that his belt buckle pressed against one of the holes in her stomach, she winced and made a small noise, not wanting to draw attention to it. Then he pulled her closer and the metal against the wounds were a little more than she could stand, even though she had been trained to endure this, it's cool and hard exterior proved too much. She gasped and broke the kiss.

"Let's get you back to bed." He swept her up instantly, and placed her back into the luscious bed. Turning to leave, he felt a hand grab his.

"Stay?" She smiled weakly. "I'll be all alone if you don't."

"You shouldn't have been up." Bruce sat carefully on the bed, not wanting to disturb anything.

"What did you do today, besides get my things?" Selina questioned. "Thank you by the way."

"You're welcome." He shrugged. "Just jumped in on a meeting with Mister Fox."

"Did they give you a hard time at the museum?"

"No, they weren't too bad." Bruce knew what he was going to ask was touchy, but he was willing to risk it. "Selina, when you were looking at the pictures, you seemed sad."

"It's nothing."

"No, tell me." He insisted, wanting to know what had made her so unhappy, wanting to get rid of what had made her unhappy.

"I never had a family like that." She couldn't look at him, feeling a bit ashamed to admit an imperfect quality, even though she knew that there were more on the horizon. "My family was never really happy. My mom especially, she wasn't exactly a loving mother type. She had runaway to France with me to hide me from my father, but turns out she's the one I should have been hiding from."

"What happened?" Bruce had known that Selina and her mother had never been on good terms, but she had not spoken the cause of it, only a few hints here and there.

"My father came." Tears burned in the back of her eyes, and few spilled when she spoke. "He saved me from her. He's the one that found me, and loved me. When he held me right after he saved me, I knew that I would be safe." A pause, she hated herself for crying. There was only one other time she had cried and it was in front of her father when he had found her. This was not how she wanted Bruce to remember her. "Then, he died and I wasn't safe anymore."

Tears fell freely, when Bruce's arms went around her. She felt so weak, like two nights ago. All her strength that had gotten her this far, was still inside, he could feel it, but right now, she needed to be weak. Right now, he would pick _her_ up.

"You're safe." He whispered. "You're safe now."

* * *

**_She had to end up in the bed somehow ;). Review and let me know what you think!_**

**_EV_**


	13. Protection

He had gone in to work that day, it was Sunday, and he had gone to work. In all honesty Bruce needed to get out of the penthouse with that woman still in there before something they both feared would happen. He feared for the safety of his mask, everything that he had built up, all the walls were suddenly being breached and he had only one back up, work. No one was there at Wayne Enterprises, everyone was with their families and such, a few workaholics here and there, but no one really of interest. He knew he wasn't the only one who was happy that he had left.

Selina looked over another plan making sure it was the way she had designed it. They would be working around the clock at the museum to put everything up. Her wounds were healing nicely, her sprain was practically healed, which Bruce seemed very surprised about, but she just shrugged and smiled. Oh Bruce, her cheeks flushed when she even thought of him, damn it. He had gone to the office, which was probably a really good idea. Although nothing serious had happened in their six months of dating, tension rose within every second they were together. Any serious joke or comment could be taken into questioning. It was getting bad, really bad, and if these stupid wounds didn't heal anytime soon she would take matters into her own hands.

To jolt her out of her thoughts, her mobile rang. She picked it up, seeing as it was next to her on the floor with the rest of her documents and papers.

"Hello, Selina Kyle." She answered politely, thinking there was another crisis that would have to wait until tomorrow.

"Hello, kitten." It wasn't the museum. "We were wondering where you went."

"Why the hell are you calling me on my cell?" Her voice lowered, not wanting Alfred or Bruce to walk in on the conversation. "I told you never to do this!"

"Just to see where you have been." Penguin's smooth, slow voice came over the speaker. "We were worried about you."

"I'm fine, just don't worry about it." She hissed. "What do you want?"

"I called to see how you were, kitten."

"Battered and bruised thanks to a couple of thugs."

"A couple of thugs?" He chuckled. "Catwoman was taken down by a couple of thugs?"

"No Selina Kyle was." Her fingers tightened around the pen she was holding. "And there were five of them."

"Getting a bit soft aren't we?"

"I'm just getting sick of stealing stupid jewelry and not getting what I want." She snarled. "Two Face or Joker always cut in, when I have him. They always want a piece."

"You'll get yours, kitten, don't worry." Penguin said gently. It was when he was most kind she didn't trust him, she only trusted him when she was younger, connected to her family, but when he broke away she lost faith in the short and tubby man.

"Did you want anything else?" Her eyes glanced out the window, the sun was down, Bruce would be home soon, and she needed to get off the phone.

"Just to let you know that you will be included on the next one." The line went dead, and her heart jumped a bit. She looked at her phone, the number was unknown and untraceable, she couldn't call him back to see what he meant. Shaking her head, she got up gingerly, not wanting to risk hurting her ankle again. She turned on the television.

"It seems that Two Face and company have broken into another jewelry shipment." A news anchor announced. Selina looked at the time, Bruce should have been back by now. "However, most of the men have been apprehended, the criminal Two Face has yet to be caught, with that being said, the Joker is safely behind bars. The report says that this time there was a round of explosives that had gone off more towards the end, when the police had arrived. No one of the force was killed, many wounded though. Thoughts go out to the Batman, though since he is the first usually on the scene."

"Now Linda," The male anchor, next to her started to speak. Maybe Bruce had gotten caught in traffic because of this stupid heist that she would have been a part of if not for her sprain and stomach. "What comes into question is who is exactly involved."

"Well Two Face was caught, but not captured, and it seems he earned a good beating from the Batman." She informed the viewer. Selina's interests were risen. "Although, the criminal that seems to be able to put Batman in a place was not there tonight."

"You're talking about Catwoman, of course."

"Of course, Frank." Linda the news anchor smiled. "This Catwoman has been one of the few criminals that cameras have caught actually beating the Batman. I think she's the one to worry about."

"But there is a warrant for Batman's arrest."

"Well, Frank, he's not the one stealing jewels." Selina turned it off, not wanting to hear any more.

Selina Kyle a criminal, she wanted to laugh, but it seemed too inappropriate. This was not the way, Selina had seen her life going. After her father had rescued her and put her under so many witness protection programs, she thought that a life of crime would never make it to her doorstep, that her desire to enter into that life would disappear. But despite all her father's efforts for her to have a normal, uneventful, non-criminal life, it seemed to find a way back to her and drag her in deep, very deep.

"Dr. Kyle." Alfred walked into the quietly, dimly lit room. The older gentleman looked rushed and worried, but attempted to hid it.

"What's wrong, Alfred?" She felt her heart raced, it was bad, something very bad.

"It's Master Wayne."

--

Selina held the bandage tightly in place, while the other two men worked skillfully on the body on the table. Everything was a fluid movement, and she could tell this was not the first time that either had done this. Fox and Alfred, tided the gaze around the bleeding cuts after they washed it. There was blood, so much blood. She looked at the unconscious Bruce and her mind was blank. This was a moment Selina Kyle had never prepared herself for.

The man that she only admitted to herself that she was in love with, was Batman. This was how she found out, with him was lying, bleeding on a stainless steel, surgical table. The suit had been badly damaged, she guessed from the blasts, but she had seen it. She had seen the whole room or the space that held the man that killed her father. This was the man that she, herself, had been trying to kill for months. She would have never guessed that the famous, billionaire Bruce Wayne who seemed so much more interested in spending money, helped and saved people dressed as a bat. But he had killed many too according to the media, she knew better, he only killed a few.

She reached out and brushed a stray hair from his sweat drench, cut, dirty face. This man had saved her, he cared for her, he held her. Selina had never felt more conflict, pain, or confusion in her life. The plan had been simple, it had been against an unknown face. The face had appeared and she didn't know what to do. To kill Batman meant killing Bruce, to kill Bruce meant avenging her father.

"It seems we're all done here." Alfred's soft voice brought her from her twisted thoughts.

"Is he going to be ok?" She asked quietly.

"Mister Wayne has been worse off than this." Fox shrugged. "The medicine I gave him should speed up the healing process, I'm sure that's why you are also healing so quickly."

"He didn't give me anything." Her head shook.

"Not directly." Fox gave a kind smile. "We should get him upstairs."

Everything had been so coordinated, so precise. It was expected, she supposed, but it was eerie nonetheless. She followed the men back to the penthouse, and to the master bedroom, where she had been recovering, she hadn't really known it was his room, but then there was only one other bedroom in the penthouse and it was where Alfred slept. They lay Bruce down and covered him up. She sat on the bed, wanting to smile at the reversal of positions, but not having the will. Fox left. She and Alfred were the only ones in the room besides the sleeping Bruce.

"He never told me." She said quietly.

"Master Wayne would have thought it best not to tell you."

"He does this every night?" Her head swirled in disbelief. "He saves people, he doesn't even know. He saved me."

"That he did."

"Alfred." She looked at the man standing in the doorway. "Can you please call the museum and tell them I'll have the finalized plans on Tuesday."

"Would you like for me to take them there for you, Dr. Kyle?" He offered, feeling a little relief that someone would be here for his charge.

"That would be nice." She gave a weak smile. "Thank you Alfred, for everything."

"My pleasure, Dr. Kyle." He left.

Selina turned back to the sleeping Bruce, a single tear allowed itself to slip.

"You shouldn't have saved me."

--

Bruce winced as he felt the effects of the drugs wear off and as the light of the sun hit his eyes. He squinted and saw Selina's back turned to him facing the window, she seemed to be in deep thought. Quietly he moved to a sitting position, so his legs went towards the ground.

"You didn't tell me." Her quiet voice reached her ears.

He was perplexed at first, not understanding what she was saying, but then everything flooded back to him. In a moment of desperation, he had called Alfred after the blast had torn a good portion of the suit and he had felt blood drip over his body. His trusted butler must have asked from assistance from the woman standing before him. Guilt hit him.

"I didn't want this to…" He started.

"I get why, though." She still had yet to turn around. "It's a sort of revenge for your parents…"

"It's not revenge."

"Then what is it?" Finally she turned.

"Not wanting others to end up like me." He answered, and he waited for her reaction, her face was blank. "Of wanting to make Gotham a better city, a safer city."

"How many have you killed in order to make Gotham a _safer_ city?"

"I don't kill." His head shook.

"But the papers said…"

"It was a ploy to make Dent die in greatness instead of the monster he's become." His eyes did not back down since she had faced him. He wanted to see and understand her reaction.

"How noble." The answer was either a mockery or a true statement, but he let it go.

"Selina, I don't want you to…"

"Bruce," She became short of breath, "I meant what I said, and I will not back down from you because of a life you have chosen, this is your decision. I have to support you."

"If they find out who I am, then they could possibly kill you." He felt worse, this was not what he wanted, it was his fault for letting this get too far. "I can't let that happen."

"They could kill you too." Selina smirked a little. "This isn't just about you, Bruce."

Bruce looked up,_ this is just about you, Bruce_. It was now true, this wasn't just him anymore. He had let someone in too far and now he had to make sure that it wouldn't have a consequence.

Getting up he went to her, seizing her in a kiss. He pressed her length against his and marveled in the sensation of being so close to someone. Breaking for a moment he looked at her.

"I will protect you."

"I know." She fell back into the kiss, and fell back with him onto the bed. Thinking all the while, with his gentle hand becoming rougher and more passionate, when she entangled her fingers in his hair, and while their legs intertwined and she felt breathless, she thought, _but who will protect you_.

* * *

**_Sorry about not updating this wed.!! But please, please, please, tell me what you guys think!!_**

**_EV_**


	14. Realizations

Selina smelled the roses she got upon her arrival at her apartment on Wednesday. They were beautiful, every one of them, each bouquet different colors, red, blue, yellow, white, she just rolled her eyes as she read the card. Although it was another line that they would joke about, she knew it had a half truth to it.

_I couldn't decide on just one color._

_-Bruce_

Her feelings were torn. Everything had been so easy, so simple, she knew it was too good to be true. This man was a loved and hated man. He was Batman, but Bruce, he had killed her father. Her father, damn her father! She couldn't let the others know her revelation, she had to protect Bruce, until she figured out what she had to do.

"Well isn't he the charmer?" Penguin waddled in, leaning on his cane. "Roses, all different."

"What do you want?" She hissed.

"Our plan is this Friday…"

"The exhibit opens this Friday." Selina cut in.

"It's a good thing that we planned within the exhibit." Two Face smiled, his half smile.

"What do you mean?" Her eyes watched the men carefully, and then a slow realization hit her. "You can't! That's my job, I've worked so hard…"

"And you don't think that other people have worked hard on the things we blew up?" Two Face questioned her.

"These are priceless works!" She yelled. "You have no right to destroy these artifacts."

"The artifacts or you?" He challenged.

"Don't do this."

"We have no choice I'm afraid." Penguin sighed, sitting on the edge of the table. "You see, all the elite will be there, not to mention the caped crusader will come. You'll finally have him, since we have now located the diamond and the computer's whereabouts."

"In the museum?" Her head shook. "I haven't seen anything in the catalogues…"

"It's more what's under the museum." He informed her. "The computer that controls this diamond is under the museum."

"Why?"

"It's the government." Two Face shrugged. "Who has any idea why the government does what it does." Something glinting on his finger caught her eye, but she ignored it, not trying to attract attention to it.

"You're not going to destroy my museum. You can't destroy my life!" She finally got a good glance on the ring on Two Face's finger. Although she had seen the ring before she didn't really pay attention to it.

"Kitten," Penguin went to her, "you already have." Her eyes narrowed at the meaning. "You're out for blood, you've already become one of us."

"I haven't killed anyone."

"But intention is there." He lay a hand on her shoulder. "The quest for the blood you thirst for is within your grasp, all you have to do is attack." His lips touched her cheek in a fatherly way, but she knew it was not kind or caring at all. The two men left, and Selina fell into her chair, Batman had not killed her father.

--

"They are going to attack the museum." Fox put the diagram of the museum's plans on the screen.

"So the computer is under there." Bruce looked them over carefully. "Is it removable?"

"As far as I know, no." He sighed. "But it's a matter of who gets there first."

"Destroying it would be its best option." His head nodded. "They are going to get the Joker first before doing anything to the museum."

"Sir." Alfred walked in. "I have found some information that might interest you on Mr. Cobblepot." He handed Bruce some papers.

"Friend of Nucci's?" He read. "Helped in the rescue of the daughter. What does this do for me, Alfred?"

"Keep reading." Alfred insisted and watched as the man before him eyes widened.

"This is where they have been getting the money and the people." Bruce read on. "It still doesn't mention the daughter's name at all."

"She seems very well protected." He agreed. "I've looked through everything from clippings to CIA information, she might as well have disappeared."

"Probably better for it." He mumbled, he felt the buzz in his pant leg, and picked up his phone.

"They got the Joker again, their heading down 56th." It was Gordon.

--

She seemed tense tonight, which was understandable considering this was a huge exhibit for the museum and it was something she had put so much work into. So Bruce Wayne stood by her side, and gave her drinks when she ran out. He had never seen Selina so jumpy or nervous in her life. Laying a hand on her back, they walked to a quiet part of the exhibit.

"It's perfect." He whispered, hoping to relieve some of the tension.

"You're not a curator." She pointed out.

"Most of these people don't know what a curator is." His own relief came when she smiled. "You have nothing to worry about."

"Bruce, I…"

"Well, kitten." The familiar penguin like man from Egypt waddled up to them and kissed her cheek. Bruce felt a flair of jealousy and suspicion flow inside. "Seems you have done another excellent show, even the dimwitted seem to be enjoying it." His smile sickened Bruce as he turned towards him. "Ah, Mr. Wayne, always a pleasure. Glad to see that you still hold affection for our dear, Selina." The man's hand pinched the side of her cheek, Bruce reached out and grabbed it away from her, noticing her suddenly ashen skin tone.

Mr. Cobblepot lifted a brow, and placed his hand back at his side. Selina looked suddenly at Bruce, but he was not looking at her, only glaring at the man in front of him, who had touched her without either permission. She could feel the anger pumping out of him, she looked away.

"Well, kitten." Cobblepot glanced at the man next to her, but focused his attention on her. "I congratulate you again." He walked away.

"You shouldn't have done that." Her eyes stayed on the ground.

"He has no right to touch you." Bruce lowered his voice, so no one could hone in on their conversation. "I never hear you talk about him anyway."

"I told you, he was my father's friend." She looked up at him, her eyes pleading. Something clicked in his head, but he choose not voice it. "Please don't do this, not right now."

"Okay." He reluctantly agreed, and grasped her hand, kissing it lightly, then he drew her chin up. "You look beautiful tonight."

"If you keep saying that, I'm going to think that you're only with me for my looks." She chided gently and they moved in for a kiss, until a cock of a gun clicked. They looked in the direction it came from.

"Hello, kiddies." Joker smiled his endless smile. "Time to have some real fun."

* * *

**_Only two chapters left! I'm not sure about a sequal but I do have another story coming up, and I need someone to look over it! Tell me what you think, it's what is keeping me sane from this crazy, overloaded schedule that I have right now!_**

**_EV_**


	15. My Lies

The aim landed on Selina, and she stood utterly still, not wanting to cause any more panic than there needed to be. People had turned and stared in aw, at what was happening front of them. They stood paralyzed, unsure of what to do. From the corner of her eye she saw someone pull out their cell phone, at least one wasn't incredibly brainless.

"Step away pretty boy." Joker noted towards Bruce, "She and I need to have our own little tet-a-tet?"

"No." Bruce stepped forward, he would fight this man to the very end if he threatened her life.

"Alright fine." He snapped his fingers and two men and attempted to get a hold of Bruce, it failed. "You are being so difficult, Mr. Wayne, and there really isn't a reason. I just need to have a chat with your lady friend here."

"She doesn't want to talk to you." Bruce said calmly, his hair a bit mussed from fighting.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that."

"She does not…"

"Bruce." Selina's quiet voice stopped him. "Stop." His head turned to her. "I'll go with him. These people don't need to see this." She squeezed his hand one last time before going forward and following the Joker. While walking out the door, the Joker snapped his fingers once again, when he felt Bruce advancing and five men tackled Bruce to the ground. By the time Bruce was released, Selina was nowhere to be found, and neither was Cobblepot.

--

"Selina and Bruce sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Joker sang merrily in the elevator as she put on her suit. "First comes love, then comes…"

"Shut up!" She back handed him with her claws in full force, but then felt her body shoved against the wall and a knife at her throat.

"Marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage." He sang slowly as the knife outlined the mouth of her mask. "I just wanted to finish the song." When she didn't answer he kept going. "When your little playboy finds out who you really are, you think he's going to take you back? Of course not. Everyone will find out your secret and everyone will hunt you down. So you might as well just fess up and admit that you are like us. Your father was like us, your mother, it's in your blood."

"I'm different than you." Her voice was full of malice and hatred. "I want to kill only one man."

"That's how it starts, you see." His black, soulless eyes bore into hers. "All you want to do is kill one man. Take for instance, me. I wanted to kill the man that dug his knife into my mouth and made me eternally happy. His face would flutter in my dreams and my screams along with it. Finally one day I see him walking down the alley, as I wait for him, my scars not fully healed yet, so this gruesome man with blood dripping down his face was the last person he saw. After that I wanted to make everyone just as happy as me."

"You're a liar." She hissed.

"That's not the point." He became closer to her, she didn't say anything, he pressed her. "Go on, ask me the point." She didn't. "Come on, ask me." Nothing. "ASK ME!"

"What's the point?" Her question was slow and deliberate.

"The point is," A pause, "everyone is liar. You're a liar, I'm a liar, everyone lies. So in that instance how can we ever know anyone, really?"

"It's not that simple."

"It isn't?" His hand went to her throat, constricting her breathing but she had enough to stay coherent. "No, of course not, because people want everything to be difficult. People think that there is more than what our actions and words produce. There is, but the wonderful thing is that people make a bigger deal than what is right in front of them, making them liars." His hand tensed, and she gasped. "Understand?"

"You might have to run that by me again." She wheezed out.

"Always the difficult one." He dropped her unceremoniously on the ground. Selina stood on unsteady feet, watching the Joker out of the corner of her eye for the rest of the time. They arrived facing the large computer in front of them. Its huge screen gleamed, begging them to come forward.

"Nice of you two to finally arrive." Penguin stepped forward. "Did Wayne give you a hard time?"

"He's not so bad." Joker shrugged. "Maybe a good massage might take out all those stress bugs. Too bad the party kind of died down after we left, would've been nice to do a little dancing and artifact looking after this."

"We need to get into the computer." Two Face's back faced them, he was typing so many pass codes into the machine, she was sure they were going to get caught, or have alarms go off.

"Let me." Joker pushed him aside, typed in something and the computer became a welcome wagon. "See that wasn't too hard."

"Mr. Wayne didn't seem to like me very much." Penguin spoke to her, as the other two men worked through the system.

"A lot of people don't like you very much." She growled.

"Like who?"

"Me." A raspy voice said behind them and Penguin was easily knocked out.

Catwoman jumped backwards to face Batman. How he had gotten down here, amazed her, and worried her at the same time. They looked at each other for a moment, before he engaged them in battle. She didn't want to fight, but she couldn't bring on any suspicion. Her claws would not come out, not this time.

"Gentlemen!" The Joker saw what was happening and beckoned for reinforcements. "Assume the positions!"

People, hidden with the darkened room came into the light and surrounded the two. Both had fallen to the ground and Batman was currently trying to attack the woman under him. Finally she showed her claws and scratched him across the face, leaving blood dripping out of that, then punched him three times, squarely in the face, as he was dazed from that, she crawled out from under him and went to the sidelines.

Catwoman watched as twenty or so men surrounded Batman and attacked him, she knew there wasn't a way out of this. Although her heart went out to him, she stayed, watching with uncaring emotion written on her face. This was her lie, her secret. When the men had finally subdued Batman, they heaved him up, and the Joker approached him.

"So nice of you to join us, Mr. Batman." He waltzed right up to him, unnerved, that Batman had taken out half the men that tried to restrain him. "You must be so excited to witness this momentous event! Everything you know, is about to be thrown into chaos, and down here, is where we will control it all. Now doesn't that sound like fun?" He pushed him into a chair, while the men around him, took thick chains and chained him to the chair. "Take a seat. Enjoy."

She saw him struggle, with no avail to get rid of the chains holding him to the chair. There was nothing she could do, yet.

"Maybe our little kitty cat would entertain you a bit." He nodded towards Catwoman, and she came forward. "Think of her as your guardian angel, here to make sure you don't give us any more trouble."

"Tell me, Batman," She sat on his lap, "are you enjoying the party?"

"That's a good girl." The Joker tapped her head, and nudged the Penguin with his foot, who moaned and was helped by some side cronies. They went to the computer, to understand it further.

"The chair isn't really steel." Her lips were placed right next to his ear, and she smiled seductively as not to give any on lookers indication of what she was going to do. "Its aluminum, it gives away, easily."

She smiled as she looked at him straight in the eyes. He didn't understand, but he wasn't going to question her aloud.

"Afraid to talk?" Catwoman said aloud, "I'll make you talk." She now straddled him, her words going directly to his ear and nowhere else. "You need to get that ring away from the computer. It's on Two Face's hand, that's the Blood Diamond. Destroy the computer before they understand they have it."

"Come here kitty cat!" Joker called her, and she looked him one more time, to see if he understood her, he did, but his eyes did not recognize hers.

"She doesn't know computers." Two Face shrugged her off, she flung out one claw, and dragged it across the good side of his cheek. Blood oozed from the wound and he jumped back. "What the hell?"

"Oops." She smirked.

"Go back and play with the bat, kitten." Penguin waved her away, she did, but knowing that the man sitting in the chair had also heard the pet name. She circled him, and drooped on the back, letting and arm fall down the front and one rest on his broad shoulders.

"The chains will fall." She felt for the lock on the back and reached in with her claw. "Stay for another moment, so nothing will cause too much of an upset. I'll get the ones on the right, you finish it off on the left."

Slipping quietly out of the chains, they separated, and went for the men on each side. The darkness in the room provided for an excellent shield as the two moved about the room with ease. The last one in the corner, he went up to her, and pinned her to the wall.

"You men, need a better way of talking to women." She muttered.

"How do you know about the ring?" Although she wanted to understand what he thought of her, she knew that now wasn't the greatest time to do so.

"It was my father's."

"He's gone!" Two Face shouted.

"Of course he is!" Joker laughed. They slid into the depths of the shadows, preventing the threesome to see them.

"We need to destroy that computer." She whispered. "That diamond is close enough, where if they know it, they will find a way to use it."

Batman chose not to reply, but understood what she said. Truthfully, he had no idea what to say, so remained silent, knowing that she would understand.

"I want Two Face." Her voice broke his planning.

"Fine." He rasped.

"Kitten!" Penguin had begun looking for her. _At least he sort of cared_, she thought bitterly. Silently she made her way towards him, and walked behind him, waiting to strike, but a gunshot fired a few inches away from her and she leapt out of the way, bringing Penguin in the shadows with her. Two Face had seen her tailing the Penguin. He went forward to see what he could do.

"What you doing?" He shouted.

"What I should have done a while ago." Catwoman punch him, clawed him, anything, he was not that difficult to overcome and he effortlessly became unconscious, she stopped.

"Very nice." Two Face came forward, and she rolled off Penguin, and went into a crouched position. "You finally stopped believing us." She stayed poised, ready to strike. "Now let's see how much we taught you." He cocked the gun.

Meanwhile, Batman came up behind Joker and pressed him into the computer's keys, causing it to go wild.

"I knew you'd get out of those flimsy little chains!" He crackled.

Batman launched Joker to the computer's screen, but it didn't break, only Joker had felt the effects of the impact. He went over and pulled the laughing man by the hair. Punching him, he reared back, but a gunshot caught him off guard, glancing for a second, the Joker took the opportunity to fight back and elbow Batman in the jaw. Then head butted him. The two went into battle, Batman's intensity was driven by a mad desire to see if the woman in the shadows had been hurt in any way, but a sound of a whip reassured him that she was fine.

The Joker, swiftly moved out of the way and jumped up on the keyboard of the computer. He threw a knife directly in the shoulder of the Batman and he crackled when he saw Batman feeling a bit of pain.

"I always knew knives were better than guns." He threw a couple more at him, only another hit him in the leg, but Batman was able to pull them out without too much damage. Then a flying figure knocked down the Joker.

Catwoman wrestled with him, hissing in his face. Joker hissed back, only to get hit by the sharp menacing claws. Batman looked behind him and saw Two Face running towards him. They fought, throwing their punches filled with agony, pain and loathing. Joker had finally gotten his legs free, and kicked her to the wall. She fell and struggled to pick herself up, the gun had managed to lodge a bullet in her leg.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty." Joker laughed and threw a punch, knocking her against the wall. Blood dripped from her temple. "You've been," Her head bounced off the wall again, "a," again, "bad," she was beginning to loose it, "cat." Catwoman dropped to the ground.

Batman had heard the collapse and saw her lying there, motionless. The Joker stood above her for one final strike. Quickly Batman tackled him, and brought him up, holding him steadily in his arm, restraining any type of movement. Two Face aimed his gun at the two of them.

"You know," His hand toyed with the coin in his hand, "everyone thinks that _I_ would never be able to conduct this plan. Everyone thinks that the Joker or Penguin did it. However, they failed to notice that the plans are taken with liberties. I know the crime bosses, I know where they hide. They fail to notice that the Joker doesn't plan."

"It's true." The Joker attempted to shrugged in the strong grasp of the man behind him.

"Her father." He aimed the gun at Catwoman's unmoving body, and Batman stepped forward. "Her father, was easy to kill. He was easy to get to. It seems that the world of criminals isn't as hard as I thought it was going to be. Lies, deals, everything can be broken with a flip of a coin." He flipped the coin, the unmarred face fell to the floor. "She's not going to share that fate with her father, just yet." He aimed it at the Joker. "Your turn." He picked it up, and flipped it. "Say hi to Papa Nucci for me."

There wasn't a plea or a noise that came from the Joker, as his bullet went through his head. The body sagged, and Batman dropped it.

"You know." Two Face put down the gun for a moment. "At first I didn't get why you saved me, when I found out it was you. I knew you loved her, the whole city of Gotham knew you loved her. But you came after me, and then I found it was a mistake." He went towards the screen. "The Joker told me that he had mixed the addresses." A pause. "You know she agreed to marry me. Yeah, it was some of her last words. None of them were about you."

Batman threw a punch at Two Face and it hit him. The man just laughed.

"That's all you can do?" He shouted. "After all that?" Another, and he just laughed. "Come on! Your Batman, hit me harder!" And he did, bringing the man to his knees. Then he lifted him up, by his shirt. "You wanna know why you couldn't find any files on Nucci's kid?" Two Face snarled. "I took them. I took them all. That's why you didn't know about your little girlfriend, because I took all the files."

Batman threw the man in the brick wall. For once, he felt a feeling of revenge as he threw the man about, he savored every punch. It scared him, but this fight, this fight was personal, it was allowed to be personal. He lifted him up again, prepared to knock him unconscious.

"You wanna know how I know it's you, Bruce?" Two Face's unharmed side bled and was bruised, and a metal object was close on Batman's stomach, it clicked. "Because you didn't save her."

A shot went off.

* * *

**_My fault completely for this being very late! It was a crazy week, becoming older, papers, work, you guys know that whole life thing. Anyway please, please, please, review you know I love hearing from you!_**

**_EV_**

**_P.S. One more chapter! Then I think another story may pop up!_**


	16. Normal

Gordon stared speechless at what he had just done. He stood motionless at the information that had been obtained, simply by overhearing it. Two Face had dropped dead, and finally the craziness could finally be coming to close, as the two most notorious killers and maniacs lay dead. Catching the eyes of the man dressed in the dark suit, he saw that an understanding had come between them that neither would speak of this information, that everything would go on as it normally did.

Batman took a ring from Two Face's already cool hand, placed it somewhere, and picked up the Catwoman.

"You'll need reinforcements down here." Batman rasped, he started to walk back to the elevator. "Destroy this computer, and take all these men into custody." Gordon hurried into the elevator.

"She'll be charged." Gordon said quietly. "If they can find her."

Silence went through them the rest of the ride up, and when the doors opened, Batman was quickly gone and Gordon went forward to all the police who were waiting for orders.

--

Bruce sat by the bed that she lay still on. She had been out for two days. Bruises powdered her face and body. Her leg was carefully monitored by the doctors, for possible infection. They had told him that if she woke up she would have memory loss. The memories lost would return, but would be longer than either would like. That was an _if _she woke up. That would be the worse case scenario, best would that she would relapse for a moment, then she would remember everything within a day. Either one was a choosy course, both were extremely hard to deal with. Answers that he wanted, answers that were now shrouded in her head could possibly locked in there for a long time or forever.

"They have Mr. Cobblepot, or Penguin as he calls himself, on trial now." Alfred walked in to relay any kind of news pertaining to the outside world so that the young man wouldn't be completely unknowledgeable when he chose to walk out of the newly constructed hospital. "It seems they need more evidence that he was connected to the plan."

"What would you have me do, Alfred?" He was cracked, not broken, cracked.

"I can't answer that for you, sir." The man quietly walked over to the bed, and the touched the man's shoulder. "You haven't left for two days sir…"

"She hasn't moved." His voice seemed so haunted, and his hand brushed one of the bruised cheeks. "Why hasn't she moved?"

"She's healing sir." He wanted the man before him to have some type of hope that someone would be there, someone to hold, to kiss, to love. So far the majority had died, this woman, despite all her flaws had come to him in a time he needed her, and Alfred was sure, granted she lived, that she would be there in other times as well. "Wounds take time to heal."

"She didn't tell me."

"To be fair, you didn't tell her." Alfred informed him. "We all have our secrets, Master Wayne. When we find out each others secrets we must recognize them and move on."

"Endure." He said quietly. "Pick yourself up."

"Master Wayne."

"Yes?" Bruce studied her.

"The doctors said you're not able to listen to them," The old butler commented dryly.

"Well it doesn't really help when it's all bad news."

"They told me to tell you that the activity in her brain is rising." Finally Bruce turned to face him, "And that she should be waking within the next two days."

--

"Apart from being at the scene," The judge sighed. "What other evidence do you have?"

"Mister Cobblepot," The lawyer, who represented the city of Gotham stood. "Has been seen at the other crime scenes, which were accompanied by the Joker and Two Face, many times by witnesses."

"Do we have any of those witnesses today?" She looked tiredly at him, six days of this trial; this had gone on long enough.

"We call Selina Kyle to the stand." He opened the gate for the young battered woman to gingerly walk to stand, with Bruce Wayne helping her. The court room buzzed with whispers as she sat down. Penguin stared her down, and she looked at him unafraid.

"Dr. Kyle." The lawyer started. "You admit that you were a part of these heists between the Joker, Two Face and Penguin, or Mr. Cobblepot."

"I was informed of the heists." She licked her dry lips.

"Will you please tell the court how you came to be in this courtroom"

"My father was Fredrick Nucci," Her heart raced, and she saw the people in the court room lean in to talk to the other. "He was shot by Two Face, but Two Face lied and told me that Batman had killed him. I questioned it because I knew that Batman didn't kill…"

"But the reports…"

"Two Face killed those men, but those three men lied to me." She said, looking at Penguin. "The man right there, had been a friend of my father's. Mr. Cobblepot, Penguin, whatever you want to call him, sat there and lied, convinced me to distract Batman so they could get their Blood Diamond."

"Did it work?"

"Yes." Selina did not have the strength to lie any longer, tonight was truth, tonight she would come forward with her testimony and tonight she would be released because of it. "They taught me to be Catwoman, they gave me the suit, the weapons, the training. When they told me go to a site, I went, but I was only was there to kill the Batman, who I thought killed my father."

"So it was revenge?"

"It was." She nodded. "They planned all the break-ins and the all the shipment thefts. Mr. Cobblepot would come to site to check if everything was fine, then he would leave. He didn't want anyone to see him, since he is in business, so not many of the people helping to steal or break-in would see him. I did not plan with them. I only heard it."

"So now you come forward." The lawyer cocked his head. "Why?"

"Because I'm sick of lying. Because I don't want anyone else to become what I did." Her eyes turned quickly to Bruce for some additional support, which he gave her a soft glance, before she turned back to the lawyer. "Because I want the man that betrayed my father to be tried fairly, I want him to go to jail and think every day on how he destroyed the person that I loved." She continued. "My father never wanted this life for me. I never wanted this life, but I was dragged in by hate and revenge because of Mr. Cobblepot, Two Face, and Joker. Since Mr. Cobblepot is the last, he earns the judgment that the other two should have received."

"So you never killed or stole?"

"No." Selina shook her head. "I never killed or stole anyone or anything."

"Did Mr. Cobblepot?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Mrs. Carolinia Nucci, my mother." She said calmly, and produced the pictures of evidence and the gun itself. "It was ten years ago. She had come to visit me at Princeton, and when she and I were in an agreement, Mr. Cobblepot shot her."

"The pictures were from the investigation?"

"They were."

"Orders from your father?"

"No, Mr. Cobblepot acted of his an accord by this time." She shrugged. "He had separated himself from our family by that time and could have been visiting me as well."

"Anything else we need to know?"

"No."

"Thank you, Dr. Kyle," The lawyer smiled. "You may step down from the stand."

--

"Dr. Kyle!" The press shouted her name when the session had been let out. "Tell us how you feel being the one that put Penguin behind bars?"

"Was he really a friend of family?"

"What will you do with your inheritance?"

"It's going to the museum." She only made a comment to that one and was happy when Bruce sheltered from her the oncoming of more reporters and news people. Clinging to him, they both made their way to the car, and the couple was relieved when they sat down.

"Tired?" Bruce held her hand, as they sat in their seats.

"Very." Her eyes drooped. "Nothing like putting a man in jail to make you overly tired."

"I know the feeling." It felt good to have her joking and smiling again.

"Where to, Master Wayne?" Alfred asked from the front.

"Wayne Manor sounds good."

"It's finished?" She looked at him suddenly. "All of it?"

"All of it." Bruce confirmed.

"We need a little time away from the city." Selina nodded.

"I would have to agree."

"You're going to need it before the Penguin leaves the cell." She said quietly.

"We got a while before that happens." He squeezed her hand.

"Five to ten years, who knows what could happen in that amount of time." A small smile appeared on her face.

"For now," He touched her smooth cheek, it was free of bruising and only had a scar at her temple to show her past, "let's just focus on getting furniture in the house."

"Sounds good." She laughed. "Sounds so normal."

"I heard normal can be good." Bruce smirked.

"Normal," Her brow lifted. "Can we do that?"

"We could try."

* * *

**_First off, thank you all so much for sticking it out with me through this story! I am all so happy that you all were willing to somewhat enjoy it. Secondly, I am debating to post a sequal to this, which wouldn't be for a while, but I would post one if you guys wanted it, just give me some time. Thirdly, I do have another story coming probably some time this week so keep an eye open for it! Lastly, I just want to thank all of those reviewed. The reviews were probably the things that kept me going, so thank you!_**

**_EV_**


End file.
